Mommytipsbycole
Description Hi! Welcome to my channel, my name is Nicole with MommyTipsByCole. I'm a Mom of 4, Mommy Vlogger/Blogger, sharing everything from organization, kids lunch ideas, product and toy reviews, easy hairstyles, my fitness journey, travel vlogs, beauty, fashion, daily and weekly vlogs and so much more! If you enjoyed this video, please give it a thumbs up and subscribe to see more! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZqMFlbD0gA 8:02 Tag: What's in my Bag? (+introduction) 696 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEpEbtVLN4o 8:56 Family OOTD: #1: Spring (+kids introduction) 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdxww0z9E4g 2:25 Family OOTD #2: Spring (+a glimpse of daddy) 371 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSLQIucdHFk 9:33 Laundry Folding & Organization (kids clothes) 4.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaryj3QD4UY 11:14 Tag: What's in My Diaper Bag? 3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXCPt8pZHUk 6:17 Family OOTD #3: Summer (hosted by Emelyn) 552 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyWLwnSAa7g 4:14 Budget Birthday: DIY Goodie Bags 6.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncf7jEn-6r8 3:39 Makeup Review: ELF false lashes 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jClfN7QzbMM 10:24 Diapers and wipes review 4.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRX9vlG2oaY 6:04 Where to buy diapers/wipes in bulk (costco vs. diapers.com) 14K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8ZsLOyujnw 5:43 How to Diaper a Newborn 9.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbDktuGp26Q 12:30 Top 10 Breastfeeding Tips 16K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-amOXrP-9c 6:57 Nursing Bras Review 5.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjggVYRegAc 6:35 Essential nursing items 2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeE49l4gNFE 9:38 June 2011 Favorites: Mommy, Baby & Kids 475 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewejUJstBns 8:54 20 Questions Mommy Tag 991 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=favT-9OkET4 9:56 Baby Registry Items (0-6mths) 4.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MVw-Tk4W6g 5:54 DIY: Infant Play Area 9.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gwm0kK7Z6mM 8:25 Family Vlog #2: Our Summer so far 730 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqg6TlqefOs 9:08 Summer Activity Haul: Arts & Crafts 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJYjIKjpK-g 8:59 JULY 2011 Favorites: Mommy, Baby & Kids 389 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6Ugfn3OCrs 12:25 Maternity Clothes Essentials 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4amZnjxiyRM 10:42 Collective Kids Haul: Babies r us, Marshalls, Bloomingdale's, Crazy 8, H&M 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7ZN99epT-4 13:18 Travel Tips: Family Roadtrip Packing 6.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeOUeUboU4Q 8:01 What's in My Travel Makeup Bag? 482 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mA7Qxc0JHX0 4:21 Kids Haul: "Hello Kitty" from Claire's 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj6Qs_HAhEk 6:29 Family OOTD #4: Summer Wedding (ootn) 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cpu11wOAzFo 13:04 Top 10 Pregnancy Must Haves (+bloopers) 4.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfncTY780Pg 9:10 Birthday Haul: Sephora, MAC & Ulta (Free stuff) 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IsE6pHJVA4 6:29 [CLOSED Review/Giveaway: Teething Bling] 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeRRRG3icDs 7:55 What's for Breakfast? {french toast/steak-n-cheese omelette} 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cd0KVrPJzvg 9:19 Baby Registry Item Regrets (+ Alternatives) 9.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qf0rYjXi8bw 2:35 Kids Review: Sketchers "Twinkle Toes" 9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cAAEYh8U9k 1:51 Pregnancy Journey: Baby #3 (lapse wk.10-40) 791 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRJSrxjFOHE 10:45 August 2011 Favorites: Mommy, Baby & Kids 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60noWED5ZN8 15:00 Potty Training Tips and Tricks 16K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAnIJGgtI-A 2:20 How to transition Summer clothes into Fall: (kids) 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KLE8-qRWxc 12:59 Newborn Care Must Haves 37K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQfg8Z1LkOs 6:28 Kids Fall Haul: Babiesrus, Old Navy, Marshalls, Gymboree 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTdrUd9ySeY 14:39 A Day in the Life #1: 3 kids, 3yrs and under 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1ziuHf9Kvw 1:28 Musical Monday #1: Singing "Price Tag" (Emelyn & Mommy) 620 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh89nZShYUE 11:46 September 2011 Favorites: Mommy, Baby & Kids 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4LSefZkbKU 2:30 Musical Monday #2: Singing "Someone Like You" (Dylan & Mommy) 556 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uscKEdRSlu0 1:59 Musical Monday #3: Singing & Dancing Sisters 644 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaZRvYDmuQs 2:12 Musical Monday #4: Disney Songs for Halloween 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOx6KG4n89k 1:58 Musical Monday #5: Dancing to Oldies 547 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMZGgFcwS6Q 17:25 What to Pack in your Hospital Bag... 18K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NYsIRxkxfY 1:16 Musical Monday #6: Emelyn's solo "price tag" 403 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V73OsN4QbCU 9:44 Family Vlog #3: Dylan's 1st Birthday + 1 year montage 992 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCtqQeXHlaQ 10:56 October 2011 Favorites: Mommy & Kids + Youtuber of the month!!! 760 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CMeWlSz5Ts 1:12 Musical Monday #7: Emelyn's solo "Someone Like You" 268 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2z-RN0-2oUw 1:34 Musical Monday #8: Disney's Tangled 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIkFIiIQ5S4 7:40 Baby Registry Items (6-12 months) 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ai5JrFaM2Gc 1:27 Musical Monday #9: Random dancing w/Daddy 302 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEkrOnH54tI 12:51 Husband Tag 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eUDfwXWDs8 8:03 Haul: Harajuku Mini & Hello Kitty (f21) 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0BB8boTCgQ 2:04 Musical Monday #10: Katy Perry Medley 417 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hzgc1UUjPU 1:59 Family OOTD #5: Fall 447 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Md22LCPGgNM 13:39 November 2011 Favorites: Mommy & Kids + Youtuber of the month! 499 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zROCMFocEo 1:41 Musical Monday #11: Happy 4th Birthday Emelyn! 486 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVeN5HuKaHM 8:16 Family Vlog #4: Emelyn's 4th (Hello Kitty) Birthday & Montage 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGwmcuNYusE 1:13 OOTD #6: Kids Holiday outfits 592 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRjHQk4EIV0 13:54 Holly Jolly Holiday Tag!!! + Surprise Song!!! 521 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpYVdojzZPk 8:43 Tag: What's in my diaper bag? (updated) + Q&A!!! 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aw0CvlnUoSs 11:50 December 2011 Favorites: Mommy & Kids 822 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDiJvWTg5XU 14:45 How to give your kids an early start 887 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF8yUjyhthM 7:06 Review/How to: Shark Professional Steam Pocket Mop 19K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8PMppcqGoo 4:50 Family OOTD #7: Winter Casual 483 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXpnf4DuAHE 1:47 Transitioning "dressy" into "casual" (Mommy & Kids) 479 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbF6MQcPdn4 11:49 January 2012 Favorites: Mommy & Kids +You Tuber of the month :) 706 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXn5H1nAd8g 4:39 Easy Eats #1: Owl Fun 606 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZIyb7V4x6U 7:52 Spring Cleaning #1: Laundry Room (vlog) 2.3K views6 years ago Family OOTD #8: Valentine's Day + our 100th video!!! 501 views6 years ago Spring Cleaning #2: Kitchen (vlog) 1.7K views6 years ago What's for Dinner #1: Spaghetti w/Meat sauce & Garlic bread 7.1K views6 years ago Easy Eats #2: Gone Fishin' 669 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcP4mwGvqxM 4:55 Review: Munchkin Snack Tower 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmsp3vzZGJI 10:21 What's for Dinner #2: Shrimp Tempura & Chicken Adobo (with hubby) 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDrhemJb_qI 13:17 February 2012 Favorites: Mommy & Kids + You Tuber of the Month 658 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vllv35nAvDc 14:35 Double Stroller Shopping Tips (Part 1) 8.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNLhAIH4a7Y 9:08 Review: Combi Double Stroller (Part 2) 29K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DThOctbTWI8 15:45 Spring Haul #1: H&M, F21, Nordstrom & Sephora 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MIN67bEqM4 10:39 Spring Cleaning #3: Kids Craft Area 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNDeLhAffEo 7:07 Influenster Love Voxbox 300 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCwLO01lgTc 2:23 Family OOTD #9: Spring Trend, Colored Jeans 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yf5QJ19cep8 2:22 Easy Eats #3: Crescent Roll ideas 3.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aj_I30AJm0Y 17:18 Shopping Tips & Spring Haul #2 (Juicy Couture, Century 21, Old Navy) 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRk8mg8dfQQ 2:45 Family OOTD #10: Headed to a birthday party 670 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEUiVPEcSZU 2:47 Family OOTD#11: Another birthday party! 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oooeZR_kYo 7:19 Influenster Love Voxbox Review 312 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFUOkSmOwyI 2:40 Family OOTD #12: Mid-week outting 643 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki-JzvExuu8 7:54 Family Vlog #5: Early spring outtings 618 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAtvJY4h6us 11:49 March 2012 Favorites: Mommy & Kids (+YouTuber of the month) 690 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YEbkOzM_2c 3:33 Family OOTD #13: 3.29.12 440 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_a2eQ_H72E 6:21 Follow me around #1: Errands + OOTD 722 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONRPbzSW_bM 7:45 8 Easy Hairstyles for Girls (+1 short hair style) 2.4M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBZ5p4jiJoA 16:01 Follow me around #2: Dr. visit & personal thoughts 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_7Qryx8sr4 14:25 Spring Haul #3: H&M, Forever 21, Target & Walmart 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUQm3iky27E 2:44 Family OOTD #14: 4/10/12 483 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udQtzd-ZY2o 13:43 SWAP with Ilearnwithminette!!! +IMATS NYC 2012 announcement 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPVpZ3VJ-fY 8:10 April MyGlam Bag 555 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80nuTBg1s1E 9:42 IMATS NYC 2012 VLOG 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ujd-jfwR3U 2:51 Family OOTD #15: 4/17/12 774 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgCUyeWbcNQ 14:55 HAUL: IMATS NYC 2012 (+new haircut!) 930 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmXW-X1p71c 11:29 (CLOSED) Real Kids Shades Review & Giveaway 399 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcsqm2PLoqk 3:31 Easy Eats #4: Shrimp Chips & Boba Milk Tea 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39O6YwM2oXQ 17:56 April 2012 Favorites: Mommy & Kids (+You Tuber of the month) 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAj95jjZocQ 3:18 Family OOTD: 5.6.12 477 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qz0x3lXJNm8 5:34 411 Fitness Challenge: Week 1 results 542 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAPNnXW190Q 8:38 Mommy SWAP with Cookiepartyy 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqlZADmzzoU 13:39 Mommy SWAP with ImAMommyof1 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BndcZNbSTf4 2:05 Family OOTD: 5.12.12 541 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAZXrTVljPI 7:17 May MyGlam Bag 632 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUywU1Z_fr8 2:08 Family OOTD: 5.16.12 498 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39p0RfmQq-Q 9:15 Tag: What's in my Bag? (updated) 877 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7Sm8ZOw65M 4:36 Musical Monday #12: I will always love you (whitney houston) & Love song (selena gomez) 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-TSPsGAST4 6:20 Memorablegifts.com Review (personalized train bank and charm bracelet) +SURPRISE!!! 940 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWeS4AN3NxY 4:32 Summer Lookbook: Mommy & Kids (3 outfits each) 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AK7g13_BJY8 15:08 May 2012 Favorites: Mommy & Kids 839 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWB7pUeK_xY 2:09 Family OOTD: Vacay Day 2 515 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_3N4VlK2Dw 8:22 Citrus Lane Review & Giveaway [CLOSED] 465 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=665748za50c 13:21 Family Vlog #6: Maliya's 3rd Birthday & Vacation 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PntBLe-dpGk 14:32 Fifty Shades Tag (no spoilers) 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ofso-X_MNOY 5:39 [CLOSED Splendidly Sassy Review & Giveaway] 401 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iydCq7ii7Xo 10:57 $20 Makeup Challenge Tag 722 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKTbFeqFLoc 6:29 OOTD featuring Luxe Craving + a GIVEAWAY!!! (CLOSED) 749 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tViA91HzyFQ 12:46 Summer Haul: Marshalls, Target, HSN & Big Lots 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZKwboUQ71o 17:33 June 2012 Favorites: Mommy & Kids + You Tuber of the month 796 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pENUPCQmLmw 17:23 Tips for Traveling with Kids 4.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcn87rAKYTY 8:26 Summer Haul 2: Lord & Taylor (kids) 748 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rt_T-jrsxOw 2:06 Family OOTD: 4th of July 856 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvJnvT9YAAE 6:13 Come shop with us! Mini vlog & haul! 733 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuTWAP1uw6g 8:39 Summer Vlog: "Jersey Shore" Cast sighting! 764 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVn5WFRG8Yc 8:04 Influenster Summer Beauty Voxbox 297 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs5EIQh3Lws 9:51 Wedding/Vow Renewal Preparations 16K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-9JaMU2Cq0 10:30 Happy 7th Anniversary to my husband! 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPgCP_OzpUo 2:06 DIY: "lucky" Bamboo Centerpieces (Easy & under $10) 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10SJ1HZPrp4 5:13 The BEST Wedding Gift EVER!!! 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqW3TqKgSak 8:48 July MyGlam Bag 392 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oh_hTKcv7E 7:24 Mini Target Haul: Mommy & Kids 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mcWZaZ-3_I 8:46 Momma Beauty Tag 588 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_t2EJziZTc 13:49 July 2012 Favorites: Mommy & Kids 800 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZ6casFDNfs 12:12 Back to School Haul: Zara & H&M (girls) 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9F12HgI7FI 6:34 Family OOTD + Girls day/Playdate (w/Ilearnwithminette) (VEDA Day 2) 834 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hft7MnCZAo4 13:54 Shopping, Venting & Weightloss Update (VEDA Day 3) 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu1H5pF9q0c 12:10 Citrus Lane Review: June & July boxes 384 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qu-51x29E_M 2:23 OOTN in NYC for my birthday! (VEDA Day 4) 643 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkE79MWdwfo 5:50 Union Square Park NYC (VEDA Day 5) 366 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2x4g5vkZBQ 6:48 VEDA Day 6: Birthday Weekend Vlog 598 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o-m2t927-s 7:31 Shopping Alone in IKEA?!?! (VEDA Day 7) 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp7PLiXKiYA 20:29 Birthday Haul (gifts from friends & subscribers) (VEDA Day 8) 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGPQZUlRR3E 16:40 A Day in the Life (VEDA Day 10) 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDcweudSSdo 2:16 Family OOTD (casual day in NYC) VEDA Day 11 440 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAS6g4OaTlc 3:22 Daughters do my Makeup!! (VEDA Day 12) 952 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_xsMDd7pfw 3:06 What's for Dinner? (Fried panko shrimp & Sausage & Peppers) VEDA Day 13 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdPzq25PZfM 4:53 Simply Glam Giveaway [CLOSED VEDA Day 14] 385 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td3vd91o_OA 3:27 Target School Supplies Haul (VEDA Day 15) 2.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S34dDjwidm8 7:49 August MyGlam Bag (VEDA Day 16) 374 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d5HTvfKXPc 2:36 My Cleaning Routine (tips) VEDA Day 18 2.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uips8UZLpWw 2:48 Family OOTD (colorblocking & pop of neon) VEDA Day 19 595 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzn6gn_q5Ws 11:40 What's in my diaperbag? (updated) + GIVEAWAY Thirty-One Gifts [CLOSED VEDA Day 22] 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yv-scMHj2cY 17:16 Our 7yr Wedding Vow Renewal 3.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDhWBszSbUo 14:13 Milani Cosmetics Review (VEDA Day 23) 390 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV_OvjhVH1U 11:31 Kids Clothing TAG (VEDA Day 24) 647 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZHBCHcLFbs 2:02 Family OOTD (colored denim & metallics) VEDA Day 25 807 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tr0n6fm_npU 14:51 August 2012 Favorites (mommy & kids) VEDA Day 27 794 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7utcB81xUwI 6:20 Follow Me Around Target & Marshalls with 3 kids! (VEDA Day 28) 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMUf-RNqo9M 13:56 Makeup Storage & Collection (VEDA Day 29) 3.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ex5XYisKnrU 8:00 6 Easy Back-to-School Hairstyles for Girls (Short & Long hair) 241K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIryj3P1tdk 13:40 Back to School Haul 2 (Converse, Gap Kids, Gymboree & Marshalls) 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmWz43PWfNU 11:09 How To: Bedtime Routine (3 toddlers) 4.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T80xkFyta-k 7:30 Family VLOG: Emelyn's first day of Pre-K & mommy's thoughts 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paibjcZ279Q 7:36 Mommy Talk #2: Taking care of YOU 938 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4l7rgjqhXk 4:36 August Citrus Lane Box 824 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSdDf3HgZG4 15:46 Mommy OOTW (outfits of the week): Almost Fall 2.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MLiCdGziAQ 1:17 Wedding Outfit of the Night (OOTN) 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lpK1EbLMEs 2:28 Styling 7 outfits with 10 basics 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jvl__p-aL0 14:31 Beauty Swap Challenge with Twilightchic143 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqPkWTNwF9Q 5:56 Family OOTD: Apple picking Vlog 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDbAwZa5nG8 8:20 September MyGlam/Ipsy Bag 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoEpdkBUi38 17:32 Sally Hansen Review 5.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKSWC6zmCI0 11:17 Bento Lunchbox Giveaway & Haul (CLOSED) 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32YqS3VwC_o 4:17 Celebrity Mom Inspired Looks 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diMjpf0v4XA 13:20 September 2012 Favorites: Mommy & Kids 813 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TspDab9o-IU 6:50 Smokey Eye Tutorial featuring the Smoked Palette 881 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuYqQ0P2aJo 17:45 Yard Sale Vlog & Tips 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OcJLgZxRn0 17:23 Pregnancy Tips: First Trimester 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs-Yui1w3cM 6:07 October Ipsy/My Glam Bag 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrXo0wnG3Rs 3:12 Fall OOTD: Denim & Black 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By6G1spQpMU 7:05 Quick & Easy Mommy Makeup Tutorial 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzK4Kf0EuZ8 18:42 Dylan's "Willy Wonka" 2nd Birthday Preparations 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHncGysrjGw 8:20 VLOG: Dylan's "Willy Wonka" 2nd Birthday 5.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SF0e5iHGJa4 16:37 October 2012 Favorites: Mommy & Kids (plus update) 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZS1jELVKrs4 18:16 VLOG: Hurricane Sandy hits New Jersey 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBcNzY9myBw 11:42 Confessions of a Beauty Vlogger TAG 504 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS-7yvI9Pc4 4:46 FALL MAKEUP TUTORIAL: Neutral Smokey Eyes & Dark Lips 679 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6a7qVwlX7Kc 4:00 Gift Ideas for Christmas 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vq1ea8Bwe6c 5:32 November Ipsy/Myglam Bag 711 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NcrgERtcMw 6:52 (CLOSED) Holiday Review & Giveaway: LIZHEARTDESIGNS 613 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KW_9Sg_z2k 3:25 Thanksgiving Outfits: Mommy & Kids 4.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbhuOf1euY4 4:50 November Ipsy/MyGlam Bag Tutorial 669 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnhoMkdH3Io 9:19 Casual Wardrobe Must Haves 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gDPz11OEaY 4:53 Starlooks Starbox November Unboxing & Review 932 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq2FWXaafvg 6:04 5 Minute Mommy Challenge: Get Ready with Me in 5 minutes! 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-ft6Pp35kM 8:50 November Favorites: Mommy & Kids 7.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohhcn-yC1KY 6:18 HOLIDAY GLAM: Gold Smokey Eyes & Loose Curls featuring the Lorac Pro Palette 639 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr9cYezshAo 10:43 JUSTIN BIEBER CONCERT VLOG: Emelyn's 5th Birthday Surprise! 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCWb0ORDQJQ 1:41 OOTD & GIVEAWAY Rockbell Co. Hello Kitty Bracelet (CLOSED) 605 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAnuUcd5CW8 12:55 SWAP PARTY VLOG 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlBZy8F4lgc 10:56 HAUL: Thrifting at a Swap Party 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnS9-Uu_Kic 5:50 EMELYN'S BIRTHDAY HAUL 3.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCYrYPoUtDI 8:59 DECEMBER IPSY/MYGLAM BAG 3.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EW84Ikui88w 5:46 The Jungle Stand Tasting Bar: December Box 791 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0ZyPc13iTg 5:58 Starlooks Starbox December Unboxing 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjFHwPqmB54 10:14 HAUL: CHRISTMAS GIFTS (Sephora, Costco, Snapfish...) 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q5Um_gH-EI 7:58 (CLOSED) BOOK REVIEWS & GIVEAWAY!!! Martha Doesn't Say Sorry, Pirate Potty & more by Samantha Berger 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVhgliUfAHM 1:52 O HOLY NIGHT (acapella) 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McSIcRN0IsM 2:35 5 HOLIDAY OUTFIT IDEAS 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGLe1RtP0_Q 5:53 Review Just Dance 4 & Just Dance Disney Party + GIVEAWAY (CLOSED) 5.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1h_jMSFcgU 5:16 Influenster Holiday Voxbox 823 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYxUlfkvsPo 13:12 December 2012 Favorties & Thoughts for 2013 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPFegf1kAOo 3:58 NEW YEAR'S EVE OOTD (kids) 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXTkBkIG10k 8:31 Our Christmas & New Years! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #1 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VF1Uw2Mlm0 7:43 December Ipsy Bag Tutorial 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TEbyRx0yLc 6:37 Haircuts, Chuck e Cheese & more gifts! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #2 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfaMZ_qUdcY 11:33 WINTER HAUL & CHRISTMAS GIFTS 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PB_ihyx-TXI 12:54 NEW YEAR'S GOALS 2013 467 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccTUeqFcYvk 19:02 BEST OF 2012: MOMMY & KIDS 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7GezIkmZXA 4:58 FAMILY OOTD: Harajuku Mini, Studded Wedge Sneakers & Jordans 5.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZDUNciD63w 8:46 We Miss Daddy! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #3 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voRIzR6HHKw 14:29 MOMMY TAG 2.0 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l66d5LCOuVM 1:53 MINI HAUL (KIDS edition) 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53_yDnJLwBk 6:22 JANUARY 2013 IPSY BAG 783 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccODFfwlgVg 10:29 WINTER HAUL: NORDSTROM RACK, TOBI, ELF & "No makeup challenge" 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6h9jxkce5Q 9:59 Staying Strong for Them! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #4 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrGH6cIV6i8 6:44 Beauty Box Five Unboxing (January Beauty Box 5) 765 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87rb-Q9rIjY 5:38 PV BODY Unboxing - January 2013 597 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuVPoZXMEgk 12:51 COLD & FLU SEASON: Preparing Your Kids 992 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6cJypEs-W8 9:06 COLLECTIVE HAUL: ZARA, VICTORIA'S SECRET & TARGET 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je63tFMgx_Q 9:29 What a Relief! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #5 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bZJWNNlu-o 13:52 JANUARY 2013 FAVORITES: MOMMY & KIDS (plus 2 You Tubers of the Month!!!) 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqNUfWjM8X4 8:57 Starlooks January Starbox: Unboxing, Review & Swatches 495 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61jZnRM8Cqk 6:25 Get Ready With Me: Completed Valentine's Day Look (smokey eyes, red lips, peplum & leopard pumps) 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YpParzEBUw 8:54 We're Gonna Race! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #6 739 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Emc93KhqTA 6:54 TRADER JOE'S HAUL & 1st Experience - #gethealthywithcole 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_b6BUCyn2ME 4:24 Valentine's Day Gift Idea: Soufeel Jewelry 615 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jaqk0aRMUwQ 9:54 NEW Milani Color Statement Lipsticks (oranges & reds) 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3JNgeFLHMg 9:57 NEW Milani Color Statement Lipsticks (pinks & corals) + Milani Ultrafine Liquid Eye Liners 7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4Lc2G-KyAo 1:56 Valentine's Day Gift Idea - Shari's Berries 861 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ua6E7HG8jI 7:37 Snowstorm & Simon Says! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #7 673 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lth6Z12-vf0 5:49 MOMMY TALK #3: Friendships 480 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wChl3fW7_E0 15:26 February Weight Loss Update - #GETHEALTHYWITHME 631 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sk2OYOdv7UU 5:34 FEBRUARY 2013 IPSY BAG 657 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCknro6YYEI 10:19 Biggest Indoor Ferris Wheel! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #8 871 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t84bRp5GEC8 2:00 FAMILY OOTD: Tribal Sweaters, Luxe Craving & Surprise Guest!!! 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxCFwoRzcfA 4:33 COSTCO HAUL & ASIAN FOOD MARKET HAUL - #gethealthywithcole 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpXLzil-RkE 7:58 Bouncin' Around - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #9 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn37hIiD8S0 6:04 ELLIE.COM Unboxing & Review 972 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBG2-uAesqE 11:29 FEBRUARY 2013 FAVORITES: Mommy & Kids 843 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3FbudKfykc 8:59 Follow Me Around: Shiseido Benefique NYC Blogger Event (w/Learnwithminette) 726 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBkCx9CASec 2:59 Two Outfits of the Day: One Special Friendship 389 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPSRUPb6EoA 10:10 HAUL: New Skincare Routine - Shiseido Benefique 4.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2EO4Q40V48 6:03 Girl's Night Out & Flat Tire - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #10 898 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQd_LNEJ4w8 8:46 February Starlooks Starbox Unboxing & Review 527 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWyV3YJvkT8 6:48 NEW Milani Color Statement Lipsticks: Plums & Berries 6.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrhBt-gRFQQ 5:27 Grocery Haul (Asian Market) - #gethealthywithcole 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRdoU-0qHiI 3:39 Smokey Eyes & Pink Lips featuring February's IPSY Bag 327 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpGxHOzdgX4 9:34 Teenagers in 8 yrs & Cheap Fun! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #11 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zt9Chl_5Yec 3:00 Spring OOTD's - Stripes & Color Blocking 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvyL6Y3ip14 2:28 Kids Craft Ideas - Createabilitiesforkids.com Review & Giveaway!!! (CLOSED) 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPgWWoYvslI 5:55 MARCH 2013 IPSY BAG 484 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i45SKLn0sM8 13:12 NEW Milani Color Statement Lipsticks: Naturals & Browns (Nudes) 15K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0Lq61WUbYY 17:32 SPRING FASHION HAUL: H&M, Marshall's, TJ Maxx & Zulily 2.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1ZO_kfOtPg 8:57 UFC & Potty Training - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #12 821 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7ZxBLFwInQ 4:49 Meals of the Week (MOTW 3/11-3/16) - #gethealthywithcole 3.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dg4ao0B4-HI 4:55 VLOG: Cinderella on Broadway in NYC 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYEO_iZo7og 6:10 INFLUENSTER Sugar 'n Spice VOXBOX 2013 380 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DqMgsSWlRw 14:16 March Weight Loss Update - #GETHEALTHYWITHCOLE 753 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7CO9Xe4PUs 5:56 OK...it's a little bit cute? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #13 914 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uj8331b9-QQ 6:40 My Current Everyday, Quick & Easy Makeup Routine + IMATS NYC 2013 Announcement 599 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSG1h_reOEE 5:57 Mommy Talk #4: Toddlers & Movie Theaters? 617 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNQDTp8m75c 4:00 EASTER OOTD - Mommy & Kids with BELLAMISHELLA 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9hfJx9Fehw 8:00 March Starlooks Starbox Unboxing + Starlooks "Minette Set" Announcement 450 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIvWF4YpVaU 11:53 Spring Break & Easter 2013 - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #14 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5eeIJFD3Hg 6:54 Meals of the Week #2 (MOTW 3/24-3/31) - #gethealthywithcole 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xmP3kqrL7E 12:40 MARCH 2013 FAVORITES & New Hair! 798 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtkSXVYq0Ok 6:55 IMATS TAG 2013 w/Learnwithminette 275 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km-uowIi7Nk 15:26 IMATS NYC 2013 VLOG & PICTURES 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipXViInteG4 9:37 "This is for babies!!!" + IMATS Weekend - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #15 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SE83MwR8cw 14:48 IMATS NYC 2013 HAUL & EXPERIENCE 831 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPoqDNWHS7w 2:55 MINI HAUL (Kids edition) - Disney Store & Claire's 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmSNc_VXwXY 4:43 APRIL 2013 IPSY BAG 821 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfUXewEBo6s 3:02 Quick & Easy Prom Inspired Hairstyle 583 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5pcEMPliDQ 2:42 How I Style my Floral Blazer 2.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfwZ_Fyr1hU 7:04 Computer-less!?!? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #16 963 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qiVsbyiRxQ 15:27 Potty Training Tips & Tricks (How I FULLY Potty Trained My Son in 1 Week!) 105K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp3HFMuD5kQ 13:44 Tips for Air Travel with Kids (Flying with 3 kids 5 and Under) 21K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LA2Hyy2CFxM 12:39 What's in My Travel Makeup Bag? (Vegas Edition) 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRjaapNe7lk 9:08 What's in My Travel Bag? - 2 in 1: Purse/Diaper Bag (Vegas Edition) 7.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C1nvGZ-bLk 6:52 Vacation Packing Tips: How I Pack for my Family of 5 **2 wk vacay** 49K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oM1_osJ5yo 9:45 Vegas Here We Come! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #17 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvDDEPnmu54 11:21 APRIL 2013 FAVORITES + You Tuber of the Month!!! 796 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRAEQHhAfDo 17:14 Vegas Vacation Week 1 "trip to the ER" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #18 149K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB4PFNR3vnM 17:54 Vegas Vacation Week 2 "power outage?!?" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #19 3.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBbz-CqPJtQ 8:06 Quick & Easy Spring Makeup + Eyebrow tutorial featuring STARLOOKS! 526 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qv-_Ne8xM3A 5:37 VEGAS VACATION LOOKBOOK - 6 OUTFITS (Mommy & Kids) 3.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPMSEbyzN6g 16:47 VEGAS VACATION HAUL & EXPERIENCE - H&M, Sheinside.com, Ross, Juicy Couture, Lola.com 3.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyf6eNIN3GA 14:26 DRAW MY LIFE: MOMMYTIPSBYCOLE - TEAM YNIGUEZ 4.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XRQ8rZBy7w 6:31 Happy Mother's Day!!! & COLLAB GIVEAWAY!!! (CLOSED) 601 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWParwylISc 2:58 Mother's Day Family OOTD 793 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VE5edPBB9s 5:40 ANNOUNCEMENT: Mommytipsbycole Signature Starlooks Set Launching May 15th!!! 506 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHvfoQY0EEc 8:41 Mini Haul, Playdates & Mother's Day! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #20 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4-5cnuNo-w 3:15 MINI VACATION HAUL (KIDS EDITION) 2.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Thqlrh4bHpg 7:32 BREAKING NEWS: Mommytipsbycole Signature Set NOW AVAILABLE at Starlooks.com 551 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fm2zE3ER7Og 1:47 ALDI GROCERY HAUL 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ9XJMyItPw 7:12 My Current Workout Gear - ELLIE Unboxing & Review 933 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kP8Kxw73GxM 9:09 MAY 2013 IPSY BAG - BEST BAG SO FAR!!! 888 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5gCQzq2eiQ 10:58 Travel Tips for Unexpected Sickness While on Vacation 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gOj5FlVCI0 11:38 CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #21 6.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-GftyfHSjA 14:57 INSANITY WEEK 1 - Experience, Results & Vlog (April/May Weight Loss Update) 3.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCMWDLl4qz8 7:46 FAB KIDS: MAY UN-BOXING (2 outfits) - NEW MONTHLY KIDS SUBSCRIPTION!!! 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uLJ1g1k6ik 3:00 HOW I STYLE NEON 5 WAYS - NEON LOOKBOOK ft. Sheinside.com 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlwX5g40d0U 9:50 "That's not fair!" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #22 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sksj9u2soJs 13:37 INSANITY WEEK 2 - Experience, Results & Vlog 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9Cr-68cpJc 12:42 MAY 2013 FAVORITES: MOMMY & KIDS 889 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRK6dXZfKmU 5:38 GET READY WITH ME: Spring makeup, Hair & Outfit (completed look) 805 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue_Xejlz08Y 15:46 Birthdays, Parades & Fairs!!! (Maliya's 4th b'day week) - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #23 2.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=529YtcbLZvU 14:05 INSANITY WEEK 3 - Experience, Results & Vlog 3.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOX2aT_QjAQ 7:51 INFLUENSTER SPRING FEVER VOXBOX 2013 340 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oBajenM0OY 5:54 FAB KIDS JUNE UN-BOXING (3 outfits) 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9H-oS2OiPrE 3:18 MALIYA'S BIRTHDAY HAUL! 7.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMWuMsyHI4g 2:52 $100 SUMMER COLLAB GIVEAWAY!!! (CLOSED) 498 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI0pIq-NzBQ 3:15 HUGE UPDATE: 1 WEEK & ONLY 4 LEFT!!! 381 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-z89ViZseY 4:02 Get Ready With Me: My Easy Summer Look 466 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJsyJqlUrnA 12:36 SUMMER HAUL: THE BALM, LOVE CULTURE, GAP KIDS, H&M, NIKE & MORE (Mommy & Kids) 4.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8uJJbkreaw 7:38 Master of Superheros! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #24 644 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05pM4ioBVYQ 2:18 Recipe: Pan Seared Salmon & Asparagus 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzipGQqp9aU 14:39 INSANITY WEEK 4 - Experience, Results & Vlog 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5SXaVBM-44 6:40 JUST FAB JUNE HAUL 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlpcQ8HfdEs 4:24 Happy Father's Day 2013 584 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0tQwvsHJCY 9:14 My Current Skincare Routine 777 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDpK43XAZq4 1:41 EASY SUMMER HAIRSTYLE IN 1 MINUTE!!! NO HEAT, NO PRODUCT, NO TOOLS!!! 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=az51458CpUw 9:03 Fishing & Father's Day! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #25 904 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6ZFdtM1Wqs 5:51 JUNE 2013 IPSY BAG 526 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AI24JEj3DA 2:16 GRADUATION OOTD - Emelyn's Pre-K "moving up" Ceremony 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD9VNHPHcJM 14:22 INSANITY WEEK 5 - Experience, Results, Vlog & Pictures! 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lj5GA_5gig 12:15 "I'm vlogging you vlogging!" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #26 877 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5mmrdMLaOM 3:15 SUMMER LOOKBOOK featuring FAB KIDS 4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdfOFFAYZ-k 9:33 INSANITY WEEK 6 - Experience, Results & Vlog 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39HMMleroZ0 8:56 SUMMER MUST HAVES - Outdoor Activities for Kids 4.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ94GzjNKSA 12:55 Family field trip & Girls night out! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #27 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnb7oQAZjrY 2:15 4th of JULY LOOKBOOK OUTFIT IDEAS 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBJJncNvF2s 9:45 INSANITY WEEK 7 - Experience, Results & Pictures 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7bR413nIgI 3:00 ACAPELLA COVER: I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXY6hn2S9z4 12:53 FIT MOM SUMMER ESSENTIALS + 9 GIVEAWAYS!!! (CLOSED) 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwnKbnmwmGQ 6:18 3 MINUTE MAKEUP CHALLENGE 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0JnTW0a--Y 9:10 4th of July & Dylan's First Crush! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #28 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32JDBaFSppg 13:19 JUNE 2013 FAVORITES - MOMMY AND KIDS 808 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjjYewvjhDc 2:21 KIDS SUMMER HAUL 2.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X55ytLe4U4E 9:04 INSANITY WEEK 8 - Experience, Results & Vlog 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jANMQxdL6_w 13:40 The SUPER MOM Tag (by The411Mommas) 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvvvNuzxZY0 12:25 Anniversary Weekend! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #29 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HAs0skof-g 6:46 JUST FAB JULY PICKS 829 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=src3neC3rZI 15:44 INSANITY FINAL RESULTS, PICTURES, VLOG & OVERALL EXPERIENCE! 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G85HeFlaKZE 7:48 JULY 2013 IPSY BAG + Bonus Item 737 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ModmnVIMiHQ 8:30 My NEW Workout Routine! FOCUS T25 Unboxing 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOnDPS-6Q_s 9:21 "Why me no get nothing?" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #30 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuR8dWM_bZ8 6:36 Get Ready With Me - Bronzy makeup & Beachy hair 631 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUwrb5hFxVc 1:56 POND'S Luminous Finish BB+ Cream 2.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lkz3NZZnNsg 12:34 FOCUS T25 Week 1 - EXPERIENCE & RESULTS (re-upload) 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EvR47snkBY 6:38 7 Day Boot Camp with Meals for Mommas 758 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNILS-cb_4A 10:08 Shape up with a pizza cutter?! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #31 895 views4 years ago Recent Fashion & Beauty Faves (Haul) with MsMissyBooFul 709 views4 years ago FOCUS T25 Week 2 - EXPERIENCE & RESULTS (VEDA day 1) 3.3K views4 years ago JULY 2013 FAVORITES - Mommy & Kids (VEDA day 2) 946 views4 years ago Mommy Talk: Breastfeeding 2yrs and Beyond??? (VEDA day 3) 2.3K views4 years ago JUST FAB HAUL - August Picks FALL BOOTS! (VEDA day 4) 3.6K views4 years ago Don't Sweat My Swag! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #32 (VEDA day 5) 1.8K views4 years ago DAY IN THE LIFE (Mom of 3) "My 33rd Birthday" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #33a (VEDA day 6) 2.5K views4 years ago DAY IN THE LIFE (Mom of 3) "Teach me how to Dougie"- TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #33b (VEDA day 7) 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJlOJeIZXiE 4:29 GET READY WITH ME on my Birthday! - Makeup, Hair & Outfit (VEDA day 8) 990 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nglmC0kQ0VA 7:30 FOCUS T25 Week 3 - EXPERIENCE & RESULTS (VEDA day 9) 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl8WFiydkFM 0:45 Harem Jumpsuit OOTN - Girls Night Out (VEDA day 11) 3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-UX3ZhsmWw 8:22 Busy Birthday Week! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #33 (VEDA day 12) 818 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LztRW9v6Ai4 0:57 Hello! VEDA FAIL!? (VEDA Day 13 & 14) 386 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maeAO-xPCTQ 5:04 AUGUST 2013 IPSY BAG (VEDA day 15) 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuWIgskGS2U 8:24 FOCUS T25 Week 4 - EXPERIENCE & RESULTS (VEDA day 16) 5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se4Z82lkVeM 6:29 FAB KIDS August Unboxing (VEDA day 17) 887 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNh4fbTylNo 12:12 "Next time you're going on this!" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #34 (VEDA day 19) 925 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XnDSorKZLE 16:47 HUGE Back to School Fashion Haul! - H&M, Old Navy, Gap, Target & More (VEDA day 20 & 21) 2.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScNA3zATKsY 6:07 FOCUS T25 Week 5 - EXPERIENCE, RESULTS & PICTURES! (VEDA day 22) 102K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-NNvMsykNk 3:28 Back to School Supply HAUL - Kids Edition (VEDA day 23) 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQWC8Wokh7I 3:34 FAMILY OOTD - Brooklyn Bridge Park (VEDA day 24) 688 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOP6g4EILto 13:21 "Show your moves" + Wet n Wild PJ Party - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #35 (VEDA day 25 & 26) 765 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7YXQRiSgLQ 12:38 FOCUS T25 Week 6 - RESULTS & EXPERIENCE (VEDA day 27) 5.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDzaGrCKZKE 7:52 FAB KIDS September Unboxing (VEDA day 29 & 30) 989 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_trQCs4068 10:55 AUGUST 2013 FAVORITES - Mommy & Kids (VEDA day 31) 673 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e9AMg_lBLY 15:49 BIRTHDAY HAUL + Surprise Guest! 992 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiDkQWzj5A0 11:48 "You gonna make me lose!" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #36 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rghFb1HTfEY 8:59 NEW Jordana Cosmetics & Swatches - Super Affordable Makeup! 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWaMy-JkZJk 5:37 JUST FAB HAUL - September Picks FALL SHOES! 8.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE_ggjRcnt0 9:52 6 Easy & Quick Hairstyles for Girls - Episode #3 73K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDu3Xe_h014 12:49 NYC Beauty Vlogger Meetup 2013 - VLOG & Pictures (Em Cosmetics, Wet n Wild & Clean and Clear) 831 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rgGg8OQago 10:00 "I miss my sisters" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #37 1.4K views4 years ago Fashion Swap: Styling Your Friend {LearnWithMinette} 575 views4 years ago I LOST 20 POUNDS! (Focus T25 Week 7 & 8 - Experience, Results & Picture) 59K views4 years ago FASHION FORWARD CONFERENCE 2013 - HAUL & VLOG 611 views4 years ago Silliness at Target & Daddy's Birthday! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #38 1.3K views4 years ago 6 HEALTHY BENTO LUNCHES 90K views4 years ago SEPTEMBER 2013 IPSY BAG 435 views4 years ago Their first loss..."Goodbye Nemo" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #39 1.2K views4 years ago ShopTeamYniguez & Mommy Meet Up! 432 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfnLPLj39AE 11:59 ABhair.com Hair Extensions Review & Demo 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOV90dnMQlU 12:57 September 2013 Favorites: Mommy & Kids 878 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMEXrrAiEC4 13:40 COUSIN TAG!!! ft. 4MeAndLT 748 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Af5CYw6pmBA 10:54 Meet Medusa! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #40 965 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIuWubOlg24 5:52 JUST FAB HAUL - October Picks FALL BOOties! 3.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzQfyosV5gM 10:50 Kids Fashion Week 2013 VLOG - Petite Parade & ENK Children's Club (Heidi Klum & P.Diddy) 4.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7-KEEwc9hY 4:35 ALDI Grocery Haul & Stop n Shop w/BeautybySameera 2.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaJQLsMAYAc 14:16 "I wanna be a model" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #41 782 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfO9C2d7lMM 4:57 KIWICRATE (Kids subscription) - Review/Demo 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRGkO-YZwN0 5:28 FAB KIDS HAUL - Pleather & Plaid! (London Calling Collection) 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_GZCViFSU0 8:13 HAUL KIDS FASHION WEEK - Petite Parade/Vogue Bambini 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plNHAdqQ8WU 3:32 FALL LOOKBOOK 6 outfits - How I style my JUST FAB boots (FALLing to Autumn Collab) 4.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiBzarSekdY 9:43 JC PENNY HAUL & H&M - KIDS FALL FASHION 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkgYQ7vPSg0 14:11 Creepers in Target! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #42 987 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVYsdVQuA1U 7:42 OCTOBER 2013 IPSY BAG 447 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukDxDFHskgI 5:45 Mom on-the-go Total Look - Collab with MrsJennMarie (from workout to on-the-go) 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JcSmvkvRH0 7:28 EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT!!! NYC Mommy Meetup!!! 436 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYxVTrM1HiU 16:39 Focus T25 FINAL RESULTS - INSANITY vs. FOCUS T25 Experience, Results & Pictures 77K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLL9aMLp2x0 10:50 Splendid Brooklyn - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #43 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHdtrao_X7A 4:32 Tangled Rapunzel & Sleeping Beauty Tutorials - Disney Princess Collab (ft. Wet N Wild products) 45K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2nb3MlxzLU 16:50 Superhero Birthday Party Ideas (Budget friendly) - My prep & vlog for Dylan's 3rd birthday party! 75K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXcH_KRDVOM 18:14 Field Trip, 1st Place, Dylan's b'day & 5k!!! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #44 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k70hvq_qLqo 3:56 NEW Women's Underwear Subscription - Splendies.com 4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxodkWXM13c 13:36 October 2013 Favorites: Mommy & Kids (Collab with IJKFAMTV) 923 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1xlY_anIYE 2:18 JUST DANCE 2014 Review & Giveaway! 9.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtSKBibB7eA 12:08 "When I get big, I want to Marry her!" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #45 742 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHe_jjDyjHo 10:36 My First 5K Training & Experience - Run for RAH 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O13QB8S8K00 18:52 HOW TO: Start a You Tube Channel 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxYvFNaN2aw 12:38 #NYCMOMMYMEETUP week - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #46 634 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPfs3E5I_fk 5:47 NOVEMBER 2013 IPSY BAG 613 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQjKPUQ31Jg 8:04 MEMEBOX - Korean Beauty Products 755 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxSaGsrFKWg 3:56 DRESSEMBER: A dress a day to stop sex trafficking, slavery, exploitation 748 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jv_qg6pV-LY 5:13 Expert with Chopsticks! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #47 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrSmiUvZ4ZQ 3:06 Radio Flyer Ziggle - Review & Demo 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSyjoCfKokE 7:45 JUST FAB & FAB KIDS HAUL - November picks! 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3m5aRmHlbE4 11:33 WINTER HAUL - H&M, Forever 21 & American Eagle 4.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzoBtCulqVw 13:02 SWEATER WEATHER TAG 637 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-wudZoMty4 4:35 SISTERLY LOVE - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #48 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3L7FaNMg7Us 2:13 Barbie Digital Makeover by Mattel - Review & Demo 24K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrMm5lg-VXo 6:41 Starlooks Starbox - November 2013 500 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSJ6FJHWAz0 10:28 NOVEMBER 2013 FAVORITES - Mommy & Kids 823 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL0rthT1t2U 11:03 DATE NIGHT "NETS VS. LAKERS" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #49 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R-i9CHkQLg 3:58 JUST FAB HAUL - DECEMBER PICKS 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEhhSlrbHdo 4:15 EMELYN'S 6th BIRTHDAY HAUL 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0x203H_yfQk 2:34 Quick Tips for Layering in Winter 2.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KbOtP23Xzk 3:14 HOLIDAY LOOK BOOK - Classic "Black & White" Holiday Outfit Ideas (Winter Wonderland Collaboration) 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itk8i5zdW1c 2:03 #dressember2013 - Dressember Week 1 (OOTW outfits of the week) 520 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eORDvUjBIHw 4:26 LUX ADDICTION Bling Phone Case REVIEW & GIVEAWAY? 865 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm-3ajUK5QI 13:50 Emelyn's 6th Birthday & The Big Chill 5k - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #50 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALAlKnyVL-0 2:35 FABKIDS Holiday GIVEAWAY Featuring Emelyn - OPEN TODAY ONLY!!! 734 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUlbIx9R8D4 3:00 DIY Movie & Art Themed Gift Baskets for Kids - Budget Friendly 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htco45Ld9u0 4:01 MOMS NIGHT OUT: Easy Eye Makeup & Drink Recipe (Collab with Chaimommas.com) 849 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPzTZerwIXw 3:28 Outfits of the Week - Dressember Week 2 450 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bw1CEZtgBPQ 6:31 FAB KIDS HAUL - HOLIDAY Collection 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RS-3LUxTTQ 14:31 Snowball Fight! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #51 843 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYs4k6_cp-Y 5:24 DECEMBER 2013 IPSY BAG 480 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xwdoh_UKR3o 10:18 SWAP PARTY 2013 VLOG 776 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xThkvspvciE 17:05 HUGE HAUL - Swap Party 2013 Fashion, Beauty & Accessories!!! 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59n7jAjIVEs 2:25 A Christmas Story the Musical in NYC 1.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZR1V5pOdzqo 6:07 INFLUENSTER #JOLLYVOXBOX 431 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE461EKwYMk 4:25 Emelyn & Maliya's Makeup Tutorial 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRIUXDLiNOo 2:31 OOTW Outfits of the Week - Dressember Week 3 557 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQQ4Nk0bSCU 18:32 Sleeping Santa in BB&B! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #52 3.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBn9UxO-OxY 5:20 NEW YEAR 2014 GIVEAWAY! 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaAg3KvUr3M 5:39 Top 5 Indoor Winter Activities for Kids 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwXsmBBcSYo 3:19 Frozen Medley - Do You Want to Build a Snowman Cover & Let It Go Cover 296K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpCapUfJZ38 18:06 Christmas Week 2013 - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #53 2.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOQvQyUy9ic 10:25 DECEMBER 2013 FAVORITES: Mommy & Kids 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BF0dnWU-sUY 7:26 TARGET HAUL with my Step-Daughter Brianna! (Uniqlo & Marshall's too) 3.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBqyV-MpDII 10:40 MY 2014 GOALS 689 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzH3FDXdAzc 16:49 1 year of Weekly Vlogs! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #54 944 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHJ_PSKXscI 7:09 Mommy Talk: A Moment of Validation 962 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUZdBNShDo8 7:19 TARGET VALENTINE'S DAY HAUL 6.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toB1xmBcnD0 15:01 How to Lose Weight, Stay Motivated & Keep it Off 3.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3BmeJh3i9k 18:09 Bye to Daddy for 2wks, TBT & Meals of the week - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #55 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCESeKVKluM 14:30 BEST OF 2013: Mommy & Kids Collab (+bloopers) 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozCzZlEyudM 6:27 FAB KIDS Haul - January Picks & GIVEAWAY!!! (closed) 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7TcsRFo7rI 15:45 A DAY IN THE LIFE (Mom of 3) - 1.15.14 Mommytipsbycole TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #56a 2.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrZyq6A5BbY 5:50 JANUARY 2014 IPSY BAG 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1mGoQThkeU 5:00 JUST FAB HAUL - JANUARY PICKS 1.9K views4 years ago MEMEBOX 2nd & 3rd Global Editions - Korean Beauty Products Haul 1.3K views4 years ago INSIDE LOOK: Diesel presents TEN - Tristen and Tyler's 10th Birthday at Fuzipop NYC #dieselttbday 915 views4 years ago I Miss Daddy! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #56b 1.4K views4 years ago HOW I: Film, Set-up & Equipment 2.1K views4 years ago NEW Hair + Makeup Tutorial: Smokey Eyes & Bright Lips 1.3K views4 years ago A DAY IN THE LIFE (Mom of 3) / "Snow Days" 1.20.14 & 1.21.14 Mommytipsbycole TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #57a 2.2K views4 years ago #DISNEYSIDE PARTY UN-BOXING HAUL 1.9K views4 years ago COUPLES 123 TAG 3.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QihthCzBHuM 18:02 I Know You Want Me! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #57b 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POEC4UVGQrc 1:53 Melissa Gilbert's Daisy and Josephine Book Release - Mamarazzi Event (Mommytipsbycole) 823 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfSTJGX28r0 2:25 Valentine's Day Inspired OOTD & GIVEAWAY!!! 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Wl40CjKECM 8:49 MINI FASHION HAUL - ZARA GIRLS & FRANCESCA'S 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUcyasPae8o 18:32 WE'RE ON TV!!! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #58 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIhinYwtGiE 16:59 JANUARY 2014 FAVORITES: Mommy & Kids + You Tuber of the Month! 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30ALCcmw6PU 2:38 B. TOYS REVIEW & DEMO: B. TeePee & B. Global Glowball 6.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOvwOq2_4tY 8:42 JUST FAB HAUL - 4 February Picks!!! (Shoes, Bag & Jacket) 3.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IROU7FYKGg 2:24 Valentine's Day Lookbook for Girls | COLLAB 801 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ06bt8kdIY 18:24 Shaun T. liked my Picture!?!? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #59 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JO_FbiQy-c 11:23 MEMEBOX 4th Global Edition - Korean Beauty Products Haul 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdMrl-7EYGg 8:20 FAB KIDS HAUL - February Picks (3 outfits) 2.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcUVp6E_GoQ 7:58 FEBRUARY 2014 IPSY BAG 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Fg3Wi-j6zE 17:08 My NEW AT HOME WORKOUT PROGRAM! - 21 Day Fix un-boxing and Introduction 3.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bx-vb2oJBfE 5:54 FAMILY LOOKBOOK - Spring Transition (collab with IJKFamTV) 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVDXVV6eLuA 17:55 Throwback Thursday & Valentine's Day fun! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #60 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH_Ki0c92Yw 8:44 MEMEBOX 5th Global Edition - Korean Beauty Products Haul 889 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPs6ojQsJDI 4:46 INFLUENSTER #JadoreVoxBox Un-boxing 453 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ea30TeOpC6I 14:32 SPRING FASHION HAUL: H&M, Zara, Shoplately & Forever21 (Mommy & Kids) 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ep6wSrCUDUY 20:42 21 Day Fix Results - Week 1 Experience, Vlog, Meals & Pictures 35K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPfbVWLGyr0 4:43 How to: Easy DIY #disneyside Mickey Mouse Party 4.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJGJq020LeM 17:10 Sick from Chuck E Cheese!!! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #61 8.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGdZFLTR0FM 1:49 Kid Fresh Review, Giveaway & Frozen DVD rebate offer #frozenkidfresh 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JJ49Bwj-_E 12:52 FEBRUARY 2014 FAVORITES: Mommy & Kids 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUkoIb16-Rk 9:42 21 Day Fix Results - Week 2 Experience, Vlog, Meals & Pictures 5.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QY8UorVxY7w 17:34 Naughty D! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #62 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g8O5QlrAhE 2:57 3 Reasons to Visit LEGOLAND PARKS this Spring 948 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3jDP-bGBAE 4:00 NEW Women's Underwear Subscription - Splendies.com 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o23EQA5AO0 6:43 JUST FAB HAUL - March Picks 2.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uo9PZ4qNoxM 3:55 Ardorposh Fashion Jewelry Review & Giveaway! 725 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xLEZ_Tfl_g 17:04 Free ride in Target! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #63 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjDlHR0i6eY 11:37 GAP HAUL: Friends & Family Sale + Zulily Toms Haul 3.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgKb4bQgSlg 5:57 MARCH 2014 IPSY BAG 939 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCt1BytXdlQ 16:07 21 Day Fix FINAL Results - Week 3 Experience + Before & After Pictures 36K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Aj2DYKTll4 0:58 Emelyn's Legoland Discovery Center Westchester Contest Entry 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Az8VM9Pr7o 6:40 BeautyBox 5 - March 2014 707 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9xcb0LKK50 16:31 He's so bad! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #64 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekFFEAobLP8 8:44 FAB KIDS HAUL - March Picks (5 outfits) w/Chicachew 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-bmVC_LJ8Q 9:40 **20 Head to Toe Beauty Secrets for Women Over 30** 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_FTUFqQApk 6:36 WWE WrestleMania 30 Press Conference NYC - Hulk Hogan, Triple H, John Cena... 4.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6EuFaWA1zY 1:59 Scooby-Doo WrestleMania Mystery Movie Premiere - Triple H, Sin Cara, The Miz, Stephanie McMahon... 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1X753XtrGQU 17:05 I'm eating a pig?!?! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #65 1.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXVXn4jrVF4 12:17 MEMEBOX 7th Global Edition - Korean Beauty Products Haul & GIVEAWAY 740 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8YgW6P9Wn0 0:58 My Body Image after 3 Pregnancies in 3 years 2.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XK9-_tZvH84 8:02 Walt Disney World Travel Series #1: Announcement, Meet-Up & Daily Vlogs? - #teamyniguezdisney 5.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IJGlPBgVhM 13:56 MARCH 2014 FAVORITES: Mommy & Kids 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKL8LbKpb4Q 13:46 I got carded at the Movies? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #66 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaBrWAIfj1Y 19:59 Planning our Disney Trip & Helpful Tips 8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlvovhavOHo 5:43 IMATS NYC 2014 Outfit Ideas & Announcement 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcLOoRYu_0k 2:55 WWE Monday Night RAW - 3.24.14 Hulk Hogan, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Stephanie McMahon... 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WF1aXZj2M3c 6:10 PAINT FAB Un-boxing - New Nail Polishes! 686 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMurpqC93OU 2:15 HERSHEY'S DIY Easter Critter Cups & GIVEAWAYS!!! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twdN7hpmuCE 14:11 Aviator Selfies! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #67 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BdgPmbuI2k 2:53 Our Legoland Discovery Center Experience in Westchester, NY 5.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gWF5I7qqZw 14:16 Packing Tips for WALT DISNEY WORLD (Family of 5) 9.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CD3XxU1wuA 2:00 3 Easy Easter Basket Ideas 7.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HZk83EsYjY 3:14 Interview: Mally Roncal's Top 5 Makeup Items for Moms (Mally Beauty at Birchbox NYC Event) 576 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJO9Uic-DH8 14:28 Mally knows me?!...Ready for Disneyworld...Emelyn's 1st Job & IMATS NYC - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #68 993 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TZv58UIhwI 17:20 IMATS NYC 2014 VLOG & Pictures - Mommytipsbycole 955 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRmFh1R584Q 5:02 JUST FAB HAUL - April Picks 808 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAsXTa2PnpI 18:20 Walt Disney World Vlogs: Day 1 Roadtrip & "We're here!" #teamyniguezdisney (week #69a) 37K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSVTX4IVEq4 21:19 Walt Disney World Vlogs: Day 2 Magic Kingdom!!! #teamyniguezdisney (week #69b) 29K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rue9SvcIJk 18:54 Walt Disney World Travel Series #4: MagicBands (MyMagic+) & My Disney Experience App Review 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kh4ZIKRnkWI 14:08 Walt Disney World Vlogs: Day 3 Legoland Florida & Downtown Disney Meetup! (week #69c) 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXrVW9CFv5w 16:49 IMATS NYC 2014 HAUL + NYX COSMETICS GOODIES! 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eQCIwRUYcw 21:11 Walt Disney World Vlogs: Day 4 Hollywood Studios (week #69d) 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iJSN67Bpe8 16:27 Walt Disney World Vlogs: Day 5 Saying Bye to Disney, FL Fam & Easter (week #69e) 6.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6cw4n4m0nE 2:06 5 Easy & Healthy Snacks for Kids!!! (Featuring my 6yr old Emelyn) 6.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDJ9OhX8Ki4 7:39 APRIL 2014 IPSY BAG 309 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81EzpQ1hU8U 6:21 BeautyBox 5 - April 2014 564 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4DpgjV4lcY 18:18 Video Bombing? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #70 847 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oscf52vyr8 11:45 HUGE FAB KIDS HAUL & 3 GIVEAWAYS! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5JP9-qfIXs 19:26 APRIL 2014 FAVORITES: Mommy & Kids 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTgXhc6VWdw 12:11 Closet Confidential TAG 874 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRtYshY_x30 5:55 PRIZE CANDLE Review & Giveaway w/K1tcatsayz 697 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hrhm7yIHe9w 13:47 MEMEBOX #8 & #9 - Korean Beauty Products Haul 531 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j-HH7JleYQ 7:50 My 1st pair of NikeID Customized & Personalized Sneakers 4.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn1XCbQtPx0 4:51 How to Spring Clean in 4 Simple Steps! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnUZTVDDkHg 15:01 "This is real life" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #71 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZaIP0qUcaQ 7:41 YOU ARE NOT ALONE Ft. The Mom's of Youtube 697 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piM8p8GEx1E 1:31 SPRING OOTD Ft. #burlingtonstyle #burlingtonootd 856 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhOvPKOQ-y0 19:32 Baby Fever & Mother's Day Week - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #72 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYWNsKOfnJ8 6:58 MAY 2014 IPSY BAG (disappointing bag) 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-mqy1LB9uc 7:08 JUST FAB HAUL - May Picks (bag & dress) 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8gYfOEZVhY 7:47 FAB KIDS HAUL - May picks (3 outfits) 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDohGbbjzTI 0:34 Subscribe to our NEW Channel!!! - TEAMYNIGUEZ 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQrggkI77R8 20:55 QT with Mom & A lil Tipsy? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #73 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8yfmHALjgs 6:12 BeautyBox 5 - May 2014 487 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNQY5_Lx9Vk 2:39 Interviewing Kandee Johnson at Beautycon NYC! - Her tips for Moms #beautyconnyc 734 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjp5VNaGYAE 3:01 3 Celebrity Mom "Inspired" Outfits - Vanessa Minnillo-Lachey, Kourtney Kardashian & Nicole Richie 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7lB63ORcx8 19:02 BeautyCon NYC Vlog, Experience & Pictures (Kandee Johnson, Wendyslookbook, Carlibel...) 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pt9hTPPfGU 12:35 BeautyCon NYC HAUL 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBTJqjY3HAI 15:16 Don't Chase Them! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #74 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZ0CvcYVX1A 1:17 Be part of my Father's Day montage video for Mommy Nearest Magazine 422 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhkoAWDQBJU 6:28 Influenster Spring Fling Voxbox #springvoxbox 459 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaTQsgKg0vM 9:36 Mommy Talk: Breastfeeding 3yrs and Beyond??? (My 6.5 yr breastfeeding journey) 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLCtoJ1Clds 22:13 Maliya's is 5! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #75 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LExRsoERZg 7:03 LOVE WITH FOOD Review & FREE BOX OFFER FOR YOU! 569 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eIF9g9lHd0 3:57 SPLENDIES Women's Underwear Subscription & GIVEAWAY!!! 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqujfdNF56M 12:28 MAY 2014 FAVORITES: Mommy & Kids 998 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRLgrph9NDY 4:28 Follow us Around: HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 Movie Screening & Review #HTTYD2EVENT 701 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG0QlCw2pck 7:22 59 Kids Tell Us Why They Love Their Dad 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLtOTdrEBrU 20:46 God-brothers Selfie - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #76 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaYpb8gY-fo 2:57 CHARM IT REVIEW & GIVEAWAY!!! 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=No6V2Gcaf-Q 4:12 JUST FAB HAUL - June Picks 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pbzDxqpWJ0 1:50 BOB Revolution PRO & FLEX Preview & Jogging Stroller Tips from Gia Alvarez #bobsays 4.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjC4RIh2bIU 0:54 Iggy Azalea FANCY by 6yr old Emelyn 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkNFpaHY8BM 9:54 NEW Health & Weightloss Subscription - BULU BOX 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fE7j9StGqyg 4:08 Bath & Body Works HAUL with my Daughters 8.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD--jhC2I2g 5:01 JUNE 2014 IPSY BAG (Much better bag!!!) 618 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ujiyxa97Ys 6:34 PIYO: My NEW Workout Program 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9urshH6XN_I 15:50 Future Babysitters - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #77 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLfmqWi09ow 9:02 MEMEBOX #10 & GIVEAWAY! 429 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsGIQJ3bVRQ 8:51 MEMEBOX Free From Oil & Trouble Box + GIVEAWAY! 641 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baULkFuJ0Ys 4:42 BeautyBox 5 - June 2014 348 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dfZzm8-enM 4:49 FAB KIDS HAUL - June picks (3 outfits) 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBHFcHZbAzM 6:39 PIYO: Un-boxing my NEW workout program! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AqYCfuq10w 18:16 "I'm gonna miss school" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #78 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpdoYlCkr38 7:19 Get Ready With Me - 4th of JULY (makeup, hair & outfits) 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arDjNQQFT5Y 2:19 Real Techniques NYC Event with Pixiwoo 4.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVfWMCqOiFM 19:45 Sneaky Daddy - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #79 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eT2yjzK5Hng 5:43 Real Techniques Haul & Limited Edition Palettes 839 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dN-e0n2VVY 9:48 PIYO Week 1 - Results & Experience 70K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJNeJy9WvWw 14:54 JUNE 2014 FAVORITES 865 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RHfGA_nzsE 7:26 MIRACLESUIT Review & Giveaway! 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO8LkYkPRUA 16:34 HAPPY TAG - 10 Things That Make Me Happy! 944 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdkZu0H6QLE 19:16 4th of July, #shhangout & Grandpa turns 92! - Team Yniguez Vlogs #80 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhKyiPqMrjI 8:30 JUST FAB HAUL - July Picks 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQV2tkuqIGY 11:55 "Sorry for party rockin" - Team Yniguez Vlogs #81 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm1w4nrEjn4 2:32 Planes 2 Fire & Rescue Screening with Julie Bowen #planes2mamarazzi 774 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZbfsVkPa5A 4:41 Wellness Solutions for Moms! - NUCOPIA REVIEW & GIVEAWAY 356 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XK6Ly7kbCvc 5:12 JULY 2014 IPSY BAG - I WON A YEAR SUBSCRIPTION!!! 749 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZfbByYQeUU 8:12 MEMEBOX #12 Unboxing 363 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ri-4tZrcypI 20:52 Our 9th Anniversary - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #82 892 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4Ne3zOnLqU 7:55 FABLETICS HAUL - NEW Workout Clothes! 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIMWaI4r9YU 3:42 Announcement & Update (VEDA/Vlogust 3) 659 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsTcW89vNFQ 3:32 BeautyBox 5 - July 2014 (VEDA 4) 292 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP4RP-P9xZo 20:51 Turn down for what? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #83 (VEDA 4) 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZiFuxCQYXQ 13:11 NEW Milani Bella Eyeshadows & Color Statement Nail Polishes - SWATCHES + REVIEW (VEDA 6) 872 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCtWQvoVJ4I 7:01 MARVEL UNIVERSE LIVE VLOG - IZOD CENTER (VEDA 7) 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6CYc0N1lSw 6:49 DITL (day in the life) - Emelyn's 1st Broadway Audition (VEDA 8) 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zi-ZLKd2MFw 15:15 5 Thumbs Up! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #84 (VEDA 9 & 10) 1K views3 years ago DITL (day in the life) - My 34th Birthday (VEDA 11) 1.1K views3 years ago JULY 2014 Favorites, Haul & Empties? (VEDA 12) 598 views3 years ago PIYO Month 1 - Results & Experience (VEDA 13) 66K views3 years ago JUST FAB HAUL - August Picks (VEDA 14) 890 views3 years ago FABLETICS HAUL - My NEW Fave Workout Gear! (VEDA 15) 6.2K views3 years ago Walgreens HAUL - Limited Edition DISNEY by ELF & Soho London (VEDA 16) 1.8K views3 years ago Birthday WEEK! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #85 (VEDA 17) 977 views3 years ago Back to School Giveaway ft. HALLMARK's My First Day of School Kit (VEDA 18) 1.1K views3 years ago Back to School HAUL - FAB KIDS (VEDA 20) 1K views3 years ago IPSY BAG - AUGUST 2014 (VEDA 21) 483 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8l2F7zWQ1gU 12:23 SKINCARE HAUL - Clarisonic Mia 2, Loreal, H2O+, Bliss, Peter Thomas Roth & Erno Laszlo (VEDA 22) 792 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc7U1TW5UXw 5:27 NEW Beauty Subscription - BOXYCHARM August 2014 $112 value for only $21 (VEDA 22) 536 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kE4YAks1r8 4:54 WWE Be a STAR - Show Tolerance And Respect (VEDA 23) 641 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90YuPdddNRY 22:19 "I Can't Decide" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #86 (VEDA 24/25) 5.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6u7LPvtdt6g 8:14 HUGE BACK TO SCHOOL GIVEAWAY - Vera Bradley, Stride Rite, Target, FabKids & More #btsfaves (VEDA 27) 921 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMYpy4TtfFE 2:20 TARGET HAUL - BACK TO SCHOOL SUPPLIES (VEDA 28) 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=No7LacUeaC8 5:03 BEAUTYBOX5 - August 2014 (VEDA 29) 272 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OK7QW_ZCoPU 3:09 HENRY AND ME Red Carpet Premiere with Richard Gere, Chazz Palminterri, Joe Girardi & more! (VEDA 30) 515 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ty2KPk-UlNo 7:38 Your Tea "Her Tea" Review - Tea for Women! (VEDA 31) 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKxy_qoL8LU 20:21 YOU TUBE MOM TAG created by MommyTipsByCole & TheInspiredCafe 850 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s-c-e5Vo80 16:15 Back to School Fashion Haul on a Budget! - RUUM, GAP, OLD NAVY, TJMAXX & Converse 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=midm5H2fByQ 22:46 "Don't Look Down!" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #87 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZxaTzlDK2Y 3:14 VERA BRADLEY Haul, Review & GIVEAWAY - Back to School! 9.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeyH27Hkpkw 3:45 Nature Smart Vitamins Review & GIVEAWAY! 391 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzbKKb47Tbo 4:29 MEMEBOX Superbox #34 Dermocosmetics 2 219 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tym538klvMY 20:49 "You're Embarrasing me on You Tube!" - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #88 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cWczPubdJo 3:39 MOMMY MINUTE: How to Get Your Baby/Child to Sleep 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70X2OyU4Ovc 5:59 Mabel's Labels Review & Giveaway 897 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGMSocdQQeA 20:30 Back to school & work? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #89 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBdP_SBfMmY 21:34 Do I want another baby? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #90 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sGyUXerL9A 7:35 BENTO LUNCHES - 9 IDEAS 30K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oq2TDEY16ow 9:12 Current Favorites for Mommy & Kids 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOuuMVfQIek 6:01 IPSY BAG Live Un-boxing - September 2014 670 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SybL_TtaMa8 23:50 HEY YOU TUBERS!!! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #91 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN5TeVlzxhA 5:23 NEW Beauty Subscription - BOXYCHARM September 2014 255 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1Lqq4E90FU 6:00 FABLETICS HAUL - My NEW Fave Workout Gear! (September picks) 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ5u-de5JPA 24:55 6 year old Grocery Shopping - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #92 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwxSc6MeDR0 1:37 NEW Leap Frog Leap Band #fitmadefun 797 views3 years ago STRIDE RITE Haul, Review & GIVEAWAY! - 8 Fall Shoes for kids 3.5K views3 years ago NEW The Elf on the Shelf - A Birthday Tradition products 11K views3 years ago FALL HAUL - Marc Jacobs, Michael Kors, Splendid, Free People, Banana Republic & more from Thred Up 1.4K views3 years ago NEW Lingerie Subscription ADORE ME Un-boxing 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGIegw_U6hk 25:36 How Do I Look? - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #93 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TGH8cJPuqg 10:33 Get your free NatureBox sampler + Un-boxing & Review with my 4 year old 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j00551WD6xs 8:11 My NEW Skincare Routine and Review/Giveaway ft. TULA #tulaforlife 819 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghz0jWJp_HI 6:28 Birchbox & Benefit Makeup Party and 1st Impressions #benefitbash 688 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqbLgzlHC2Q 13:47 Current Favorites Mommy & Kids 986 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEJr-WT0Sak 18:56 Daring Pumpkin Pickers - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #94 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDMHPoKQjGw 22:23 Independent 3 Year Old - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #95 979 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtQ3TuQX98w 3:30 NEW HOLIDAY TOYS!!! The Amazing Zhus Review - Stunt Pet, Disappearing Box Trick & High Dive 3.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoAYDKzBx8M 2:24 NEW HOLIDAY TOYS!!! Lalaloopsy Tinies Review (2 sets) 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4iiNqrAwXY 6:25 Ipsy Bag Live Un-boxing - October 2014 285 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuIQ-ymJY3I 7:49 BELATED BIRTHDAY HAUL & BEAUTY HAUL 633 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNVfnNix_T4 5:53 Nintendo World with Guest Vlogger SamoreLoveTV 326 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZlvpKnfpZE 6:44 JUST FAB HAUL - Fall boots, bags & Faux Fur vest 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSieQRPM5IA 26:18 Dylan's 4th Birthday Week! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #96 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rI4csxoxzN8 24:49 Sexy Wolf, Monster High & Ninja Turtle - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #97 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4iMhs-beaA 1:05 Beethoven's Treasure Tail Review and 2 GIVEAWAYS!!! 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oWx6Okp0Kg 6:58 #NYCMommyMeetup Announcement & $100 GiftCard Giveaway from NewYork.com 411 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBckG5jckTA 6:41 MAC Cosmetics HAUL!!! 1K views3 years ago NY FOOD TOURS - FoodsOfNY.com (MsNerdyChica) 424 views3 years ago Thanksgiving OOTD #BeautyCommunityUnite 1K views3 years ago Not for Kids - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #98 943 views3 years ago So much to do! - TEAM YNIGUEZ VLOGS #99 1K views3 years ago Macy's Parade Studio Tour with Pirate's Booty #PirateThanksgiving 1.7K views3 years ago NEW Luminess Air Products & HAUL #BeautyIsInTheAir 559 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-5NJ_O5iro 1:01 Show Your #DisneySide Contest Entry - MommyTipsByCole 509 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsIgatBJorw 11:43 MASSIVE BENEFIT COSMETICS HAUL & THANKSGIVING GIVEAWAY! 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ddpbk78itE 4:03 VLOGMAS??? DAILY VLOGS??? 526 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL6Fka_kNxU 10:50 VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #1: "It's hard being a parent" + #SwapParty2014 955 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZGbdBcCjzQ 14:52 Stay Positive, Inspired & Follow Your Dreams... #NYCMommyMeetup Recap & Chit Chat 303 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCjXcvCYauY 9:37 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #2 - "She's a cheater!" 624 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDa4l3MKkAo 14:04 #NYCMommyMeetup VLOG - TeamYniguezVlogs #100a 297 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsBh3y2Is88 22:36 2 Date nights in 1 week? - TeamYniguezVlogs #100b 594 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY5_uhpi4rY 21:59 100th Weekly Vlog & Em's 1st Interview! - TeamYniguezVlogs #100 430 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9XVcu5H6n0 10:11 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #3 - Donating Toys, Sick Day & Filming 680 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6FSXlKHuQI 11:44 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #4 - Thankful for Money? 565 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpzVok4Ot8M 16:58 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #5 - Emelyn's 7th Birthday! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5I84JxVcIg 9:07 Holiday Gift Guide for Babies & Kids - Collab with AprilAthena7 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgralXZc8VY 11:32 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #6 - "Sittin up in my room" 798 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekEc4Vn1DY8 10:52 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #7 - Future American Idols 679 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1C2gYEZyxY 15:12 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #8 - Father & Son Dance 651 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPnZVUkU8M0 10:03 #SwapParty2014 HAUL 384 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGQFcyyvClo 17:47 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #9 - MALL HAUL 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtWkb6_X7wU 3:36 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #10 - Best Massage Ever 520 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zz8tOzc897I 23:56 Thanksgiving Week, Frozen on Ice & Emelyn's Vlog - TeamYniguezVlogs #101 946 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWRdBBEKJdI 11:02 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #11 - Who you talking to? 499 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xls_n_lavI 23:41 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #12 - YOU TUBE SPACE NY HOLIDAY PARTY & PANEL DISCUSSION 475 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSEzBTBDajU 13:17 Current Favorites - Mommy & Kids 639 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lc-Sjp0kk00 5:36 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #13 - YOU TUBE SWAG 391 views3 years ago #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #14 - Holiday Bowling Party 471 views3 years ago #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #15 - Were We Good? 583 views3 years ago #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #16 - Christmas Shopping 905 views3 years ago #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #17 - I'm Cranky and Hungry 879 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAF4L0KaINA 10:41 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #18 - Super Emotional 646 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDq8Bp2k21c 12:29 Emelyn's Birthday Week - TeamYniguezVlogs #102 553 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMkRV7z6lM8 11:35 Monster High Birthday - TeamYniguezVlogs #103 549 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1CChKhbkcM 14:55 Stocking Stuffers for Her - Last Minute & Affordable!!! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwk9NcPDfmM 13:55 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #19 - My Sick Bubbas 838 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c205tXpnFS0 6:42 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #20 - Power Outage 696 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWkQCNaNabM 9:55 November Boxy Charm & Ipsy Bag Unboxings 351 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sc7V3YhdBE 5:15 December Boxy Charm - Full Size Revealed Palette!!! 288 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0EOqDxlQC4 11:51 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #21 - Welcome baby Emmy! 753 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLQW87rADFE 1:52 SKECHERS Review & Giveaway 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTuRW-5rHvM 10:40 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #22 - Sunday Filming Day 427 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYLiAMB6iRE 6:36 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #23 - Last Minute Shopping 574 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwGNM2bi-x8 8:12 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #24 - Vlog Takeover at Crate and Barrel 565 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsD8t--6xRA 4:39 JUST FAB HAUL - SHOES, BAGS & A DRESS (My Christmas Outfit) 980 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WijekCmnqZs 20:37 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #25 - Christmas Eve Party at Home 961 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMywIKd_5y8 11:36 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #26 - Christmas Day! 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gstCrdRhdsA 17:22 #VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #27 - Ugly Baby in Times Square 823 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWBDUFwoFRU 10:44 VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #28 - Out With the Whole Crew 580 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k75_HT2mOrM 10:17 VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #29 - Mom the Builder 523 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF6zVwTtY4U 5:37 POSH PAK Un-boxing, Review & Giveaway - Subscription Box Just for Girls 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuISa4nu74Y 4:52 VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #30 - Shopping in Target 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fPxAy5BhJU 12:07 VLOGMAS Daily Vlog #31 - Why Do You Keep Vlogging? 587 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIZH28XgkmA 14:14 VLOGMAS Daily Vlog - LAST VLOG OF 2014 New Year's Eve! 611 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAEJuNxppXs 4:52 INFLUENSTER #Equitance & #FrostyVoxBox Un-Boxings 386 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljfKv3F3Q-Y 15:51 Why You Makin That Face? - TeamYniguezVlogs #104 601 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7rAeMNd3io 21:37 Christmas Week 2014 - TeamYniguezVlogs #105 896 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqA0OJm0T4w 10:01 Haul w/My Step-Daughter - H&M, Hobby Lobby, Nike & Alex&Ani 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66zRXmz4bcs 17:14 Current Favorites - Mommy & Kids 942 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmdZrulW3JI 13:31 Fitness Update & My NEW Work Program - Insanity Max 30 Un-boxing 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fyq7LTqytyM 2:01 12 Fab Kids Outfits in 2 minutes - Winter Lookbook with TeamYniguez 862 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtX7Ua56XMI 11:20 My 2015 GOALS 580 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nXFGOz2OJc 20:02 You're A Grown Woman?! - TeamYniguezVlogs #106 539 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io3AVq9lwUM 19:24 Date With 1 Kid, Dadddy leaves for Vegas - TeamYniguezVlogs #107 967 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqW0BYi5f14 3:17 IPSY BAG UN-BOXING 368 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1ULAI0dfuI 0:59 Q&A - Ask us questions! 378 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4FLKi3fXe4 25:23 Mommy Swap Challenge with IJKFamTV!!! #MommySwapChallenge 972 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZOMSZ8uyOI 21:46 "Babies love cameras" - TeamYniguezVlogs #108 716 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQh9x-WCJEs 4:51 January 2015 Ipsy Bag Un-boxing - Not My Fave?? 389 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZCv314qDmw 25:18 BEST OF 2014: Mommy & Kids PLUS HUGE GIVEAWAYS!!! 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSXlcBLV8vo 7:05 BOXYCHARM Un-boxing - All full sized products for only $21! 322 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdhMHYfrBrk 28:59 Broken Finger, Makeup Shopping, Gift Exchange & A Busy Snowy Saturday! - TeamYniguezVlogs #109 896 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua8M9Q0zPrk 4:52 Mommy Minute: Eating Out On A Budget 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNF4M4AjtTA 7:07 #DisneySide @Home Celebration Un-boxing 2015 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXa9s-sHkX4 5:31 #SecretSister Un-Boxing - January 457 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDvNLbQPVqk 6:25 How I Organize Our Family Calender by Wall Pops #GetOrganizedWithCole 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uiti3d2woHk 16:27 HAUL: Beauty & Kids (The Balm, Cover FX, Mally Beauty, Cynthia Rowley & W3ll People) 585 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3T14aEGAjDw 13:31 Family Singing in the Car & I Met a Subscriber! - TeamYniguezVlogs #110 604 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TdoIr7d_tg 12:22 My Helpful Kids, Shoplifter, 50 Shades of Grey & Valentine's Day! - TeamYniguezVlogs #112 875 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKESkNu89QE 13:56 Real Techniques #BoldMetals Brushes First Impression & 4 Sets of Giveaways!!! 794 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBaln5YvNKo 15:27 Current Favorites: Mommy & Kids 701 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gC6YGlQfNHM 8:03 ROCKSBOX Review & Get your 1st box for FREE! 335 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCzEKoKQg5c 19:45 The Greatest Show on Earth! - TeamYniguezVlogs #113 616 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks2v4ovLOLI 24:55 #YouTubeKids App Launch Party & A Crazy Busy Week! - TeamYniguezVlogs #114 802 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIR1HTHHyAk 4:21 IPSY BAG UN-BOXING 576 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXlD-Q6b5mg 8:12 Erin Condren Haul & $50 GIVEAWAY! #ErinCondrenGiveaway 959 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xp4CkRXMwgY 5:35 On Set Interviews & Behind the Scenes of #RussellMadness 856 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJDOBffGQ1E 4:09 My Favorite Makeup Subscription! BOXYCHARM Un-boxing 382 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGt0f38MtKo 12:49 How I lost 4lbs in 3 days! - 3 Day Refresh Results & Experience #GetHealthyWithCole 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KA2Y4AaJOA 17:40 We're Going To DisneyWorld! - TeamYniguezVlogs #115 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9Fkg1A7gj4 23:01 Shopping For Disney - TeamYniguezVlogs #116 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LWnYGuKASg 6:26 Spring Haul: Skincare, Makeup & Shoes (Clinique, It Cosmetics, ShoeDazzle) 577 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43Jh85WvT7Y 3:36 Monthly #SecretSister Un-Boxing 574 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJOi4dhfolQ 3:27 Scent Bird Review: Limited Edition (My Purse Must-Have) 541 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v9tMlWWeNQ 8:18 DOLLAR TREE & TARGET HAUL 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAI7wdYtPcw 2:18 Reviews by Kids for Kids - Ruby Rockets Ice Pops (TeamYniguez) 976 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIqOM89ckc0 4:16 FAB KIDS SHOE HAUL - 6 Pairs & 1 Boys Outfit 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gV_6RSgWQk 5:26 3 Un-Boxings: Ipsy, BoxyCharm & SexyBox (March) 467 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g19ZbwDDD8 2:23 TeamYniguez Dancing to Kidz Bop 27 & 28 - Plus a GIVEAWAY! 9.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4iRzAtmFBY 2:43 WALT DISNEY WORLD MEETUP!!! - #TeamYniguezDisney 703 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEYJWTjv3f4 7:20 IMATS NYC Meetup & #DMQDreamBig Launch Party! 550 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeyWclwhnfE 7:45 HAUL: Walt Disney World (pre-vacay) 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1y7At1ShR8 13:28 But I Want It! - TeamYniguezVlogs #117 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku384LQWbVI 15:10 Divergent, Insurgent & D"third"gent??? - TeamYniguezVlogs #118 641 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQepLSePz9w 9:21 Walt Disney World Vacation Packing: Roadtrip NJ to FL (Family of 5) 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpfEaQm2rb0 28:38 2015 Walt DisneyWorld Vlogs Day 1: 22hr Roadtrip from NJ to FL #TeamYniguezDisney 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gH1FiHJR1E 25:31 2015 Walt DisneyWorld Vlogs Day 2: EPCOT Center & Meeting You Tube Friends #TeamYniguezDisney 7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmDNN-U37LY 49:37 2015 Walt DisneyWorld Vlogs Day 3: MAGIC KINGDOM On Easter Day + OHANA Resturant #TeamYniguezDisney 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0_lCOHMGX4 40:38 2015 Walt DisneyWorld Vlogs Day 4: HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS #TeamYniguezDisney 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_pEZJmhGwM 33:49 2015 Walt DisneyWorld Vlogs Day 5: UNIVERSAL STUDIOS CITY WALK & Roadtrip Home #TeamYniguezDisney 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7n5CuqnEug 4:50 TARGET HAUL - Grocery & Household Supplies 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EY7crfyqwMY 12:19 BEAUTY HAUL - Disney Elsa by Elf, Milani, Living Proof, Pur Minerals, Freeman 808 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yz49KqGYggg 12:01 DISNEYWORLD HAUL - Vacation Souvenirs with TeamYniguez 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz9MbDN17lc 9:15 Meetup In Las Vegas! #VegasMommyMeetup with The411Mommas 527 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKxwpmKWNAg 17:43 BEAN BOOZLED CHALLENGE - TeamYniguez 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiJzlvIiKmY 20:00 LEAVING FOR DISNEY - TeamYniguezVlogs #119 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FjGuemZBQc 17:35 DISNEY WE ARE HERE - TeamYniguezVlogs #120 3K views2 years ago IMATS NYC 2015 VLOG - MommyTipsByCole 862 views2 years ago I DID IT! - TeamYniguezVlogs #121 1K views2 years ago WHAT'S NUNYA??? - TeamYniguezVlogs #122 1.1K views2 years ago FIGHT NITE #MAYPAC - TeamYniguezVlogs #123 595 views2 years ago IMATS NYC 2015 HAUL + Goodie Bag from #DMQDreamBig Launch Party 467 views2 years ago SPRING FASHION HAUL | Forever 21, Marshalls, Shoedazzle 1K views2 years ago Boxy Charm, Ipsy & BeautyBox5 Un-boxings 415 views2 years ago Poor Bubbas | TeamYniguezVlogs #124 2.7K views2 years ago #SecretSister Un-Boxing March & April 460 views2 years ago Day In The Life 5.17.15 | New York Baby Show & You Tube Deleted My Videos! | MommyTipsByCole 773 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHWjLf0ppSg 38:19 Mother's Day & My First Speaking Panel! | TeamYniguezVlogs #125 | MommyTipsByCole 969 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYrglWYOlWc 13:18 Beauty Haul | Pacifica, Sephora, Cover Girl, Tula, Beauty Junkees & Jordana | MommyTipsByCole 382 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f0jUy5l15k 7:12 May Ipsy, BoxyCharm & BeautyBox5 unboxings | MommyTipsByCole 354 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07tCNjoOtRw 22:49 Thankful He's Ok | TeamYniguezVlogs #126 | MommyTipsByCole 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGSge4tnjOA 7:09 Packing for Air Travel to Vegas (Family of 5) | #TeamYniguezVegas | MommyTipsByCole 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99_BsA9k2RQ 9:25 Vegas Vacation Day 1 | #TeamYniguezVegas #127 | MommyTipsByCole 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lySP46scDE4 36:40 Vegas Vacation Day 2: #VegasMommyMeetup VLOG #127 | #TeamYniguezVegas | MommyTipsByCole 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_jzgF7np14 16:40 #VegasMommyMeetup Swag Bag Haul | MommyTipsByCole 580 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeRAWwHi2zA 11:33 SWAP MY STASH with ALittleAboutAlot & IJKFamTV | MommyTipsByCole 637 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9q0LRIy3NI 5:28 Vegas Vacation Day 3: Sick on Vacay Again!?| #TeamYniguezVegas #127 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8eIQ6a0tHk 9:14 Vegas Vacation Day 4: You Tube Mommies | #TeamYniguezVegas #127 | MommyTipsByCole 607 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcFOt-mqiRE 20:11 Vegas Vacation Day 5: Family Night Out | #TeamYniguezVegas #127 | MommyTipsByCole 717 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khCHVLKd-Pc 21:16 Vegas Vacation Day 6: Maliya's 6th Birthday Luau | #TeamYniguezVegas #127 | MommyTipsByCole 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITKBPrn8EHE 14:56 Vegas Vacation Day 7: Goodbye Vegas | #TeamYniguezVegas #127 | MommyTipsByCole 904 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z0gkq8JqwQ 8:08 NEW 2016 Erin Condren Life Planner Unboxing | #EClifeplanner | MommyTipsByCole 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4N04ACv3rU 5:26 MACBOOK PRO HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nEhyZFcOm8 19:38 CURRENT FAVORITES: Mommy & Kids | MommyTipsByCole 965 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tfe_NSjpUuU 34:42 Emelyn & Maliya's Dance Recital | TeamYniguezVlogs #128 | MommyTipsByCole 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOvIxK-UliI 35:49 DYLAN'S DREAM | TeamYniguezVlogs #129 | MommyTipsByCole 621 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_WIYNmOgz4 3:24 LEGO SWAP | Emelyn w/Isaiah from IJKFamTV | MommyTipsByCole 891 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxBfw47YQNk 8:49 Day In The Life 6.15.15 | TeamYniguezVlogs wk#130 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wD-46MTE5w 9:41 Day In The Life 6.18.15 | TeamYniguezVlogs wk#130 | MommyTipsByCole 890 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dnY_PoT4hA 31:06 TWINSIES! | TeamYniguezVlogs #130 | MommyTipsByCole 716 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC7m5_TcMFk 24:48 BEST SLIDE EVER | TeamYniguezVlogs #131 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4f0MtINvBmY 3:32 KIDS HAUL: Glossy Chick & Primary.com | TeamYniguez | MommyTipsByCole 624 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBq7mjAi01c 7:16 BIG SURPRISE FOR THE KIDS! | MommyTipsByCole 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJk0-LfCgFY 27:55 Going to be on TV? | TeamYniguezVlogs #132 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbXLDqGkH-c 18:36 Baby #4 Pregnancy Announcement & Lost Vlog Clips | MommyTipsByCole 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wu33kBeK9V4 11:53 MY FIRST PREGNANCY VLOG: 9 WEEKS - BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WS_xfUk6Ls 4:32 DIY Pregnancy Announcement Box for Siblings | MommyTipsByCole 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQy9T6iQi9c 39:23 Puppy Love! | TeamYniguezVlogs #133 | MommyTipsByCole 999 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldvfBQyO_LI 42:00 Day in the Life: Our 10year Anniversary Trip | TeamYniguezVlogs #134a MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuVzJ09e0GE 0:42 FABLETICS Summer Lookbook | MommyTipsByCole 483 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2aD7ow81lo 13:11 Pregnancy Fashion Haul: Forever 21, Fabletics, ShoeDazzle & SolelyGifted | MommyTipsByCole 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnuqzzKNo1c 7:29 BoxyCharm VS. Ipsy | MommyTipsByCole 442 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIi3Ued5RTM 15:36 Day in the Life: BLOGGER BASH NYC Vlog | TeamYniguezVlogs #134b |MommyTipsByCole 428 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uxs30h4rVMw 15:04 BLOGGER BASH NYC 2015 HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 500 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCdZw1NAXNY 15:29 Day in the Life: KIDZ VUZ Back to School Bash & Haul | TeamYniguezVlogs #134c | MommyTipsByCole 641 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mv3Z9u2K0lQ 6:29 Butter London Lip Crayon Swatches & Review | MommyTipsByCole 356 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRCxIjNUQ6w 15:54 Attitude!!! | TeamYniguezVlogs #134 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcyOoo3Lkks 22:16 Tears of Happiness | TeamYniguezVlogs #135 | MommyTipsByCole 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjTEb-2d5Fw 13:20 Roadtrip Packing: Family of 5 | MommyTipsByCole 9.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koZ5koL7YlQ 6:19 What I pack in my Travel Makeup Bag | MommyTipsByCole 649 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQDuyCoRaVo 20:47 VEDA Day 1 (8.1.15) Random Singing, Filming & Charging a Car?! | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 812 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10Tv5rK10Dk 13:37 PREGNANCY VLOG 11 WEEKS: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJeRgkZyuJI 11:48 VEDA Day 2 (8.2.15) Cleaning, Back to School Shopping & Park | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7UGqcW5nkg 6:54 VEDA Day 3 (8.3.15) #EastCoastBaby Onesie | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 532 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSexaQBSWnk 15:20 Chicoteague Island, Virginia Vacation Day 1 | #TeamYniguezVlogs #136a | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6NZEj6XtKs 24:46 Chicoteague Island, Virginia Vacation Day 2 | #TeamYniguezVlogs #136b | MommyTipsByCole 697 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdIx-TJ7BeQ 6:54 Chicoteague Island, Virginia Vacation Day 3 | #TeamYniguezVlogs #136c | MommyTipsByCole 550 views2 years ago VEDA Day 4 (8.4.15) Our Town's "Night Out" | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 504 views2 years ago VEDA Day 5 (8.5.15) My 35th Birthday & Early Nesting? | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 874 views2 years ago VEDA Day 6 (8.6.15) Dead Hermit Crab | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 1.8K views2 years ago VEDA Day 7 (8.7.15) Sun in Me Eyes! | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 664 views2 years ago VEDA Day 8 (8.8.15) BIRTHDAY MISSION! | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 668 views2 years ago Back to School: PACKiT Lunchbag Haul & Review + SURPRISE! | MommyTipsByCole 8.2K views2 years ago VEDA Day 9 (8.9.15) ALWAYS FIGHTING! | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 1.2K views2 years ago VEDA Day 10 (8.10.15) SO EXHAUSTED | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 765 views2 years ago VEDA Day 11 (8.11.15) Crawling & Feeling Sick Today | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 731 views2 years ago VEDA Day 12 (8.12.15) Genetic Testing & "We Vote For Boy" | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 938 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbUBntOHRbA 8:20 VEDA Day 13 (8.13.15) New Filming Setup | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 602 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uMHaBMNP-Y 9:30 Affordable Skincare At Home : Silk'n Revit Microderm & Silk'n Blue Acne Solutions | MommyTipsByCole 9.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fs6WpuP2zpk 13:19 VEDA Day 14 (8.14.15) Nothing To Do??? | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 608 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77rTIy3j19U 11:19 PREGNANCY VLOG 13 WEEKS: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsogQ91zcXs 9:00 VEDA Day 15 (8.15.15) There's No Fortune? | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 620 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vxrQpQgkLo 7:37 Back To School Haul on a Budget for 3 Kids: Target, Marshalls, Old Navy | MommyTipsByCole 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGqEKTLMtxU 5:23 VEDA Day 16 (8.16.15) Happy 18th Birthday Brianna! | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 671 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg1fVQbv-yw 12:04 BIRTHDAY & BABY HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 909 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYv85zD4YB4 20:13 VEDA Day 17 (8.17.15) SESAME SURPRISE & BROKEN CAMERA! | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiAgRKtmiuM 7:11 My LAST IPSY BAG & Why I Cancelled | MommyTipsByCole 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFjfSrakAqM 14:07 VEDA Day 18 (8.18.15) DIDN'T WHAT??? | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 885 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeDfyE91sy8 5:39 AMAZING AUGUST BOXYCHARM UN-BOXING | MommyTipsByCole 399 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0QQ_1OAGfY 6:31 VEDA Day 19 (8.19.15) FLYING MALIYA | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 572 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIDHOYoQbqk 7:08 VEDA Day 20 (8.20.15) PRACTICE WITH 4 KIDS | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 683 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5oR-cOSo14 8:13 VEDA Day 21 (8.21.15) MENTAL BREAKDOWN | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fzyg-uia2ws 8:56 VEDA Day 22 (8.22.15) FEELING BETTER TODAY | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 975 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyCbwD8wMSk 6:49 VEDA Day 23 (8.23.15) I'm Going To Miss Mommy | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 719 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM3HPEtUJec 10:13 BACK TO SCHOOL H&M HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlLkeDij5lk 8:38 VEDA Day 24 (8.24.15) SCHOOL SHOPPING | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJ8IyYIfCbg 14:34 I THINK IT'S A ... TeamYniguezVlogs #136 | MommyTipsByCole 956 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1-kCT-s-oM 10:28 VEDA Day 25 (8.25.15) 1st Time on Periscope!| #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 467 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzsLDCrGDM8 9:56 Back To School Haul with FAB KIDS + HUGE BTS GIVEAWAY! | MommyTipsByCole 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yi2uVVs86EM 5:32 VEDA Day 26 (8.26.15) Trying To Stay Positive | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7e07dCeYc0 15:50 VEDA Day 27 (8.27.15) OUR REACTION TO BEING ON TV! | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 1.2K views2 years ago VEDA Day 28 (8.28.15) Waiting Forever...| #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 610 views2 years ago PREGNANCY TRY-ON HAUL & Giveaway! : JollyChic, Shoedazzle, Fabletics, H&M & F21 | MommyTipsByCole 3.9K views2 years ago VEDA Day 29 (8.29.15) Rollin' Deep on a Saturday Night | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 696 views2 years ago VEDA Day 30 (8.30.15) Safe For Pregnancy? | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 685 views2 years ago Bento Lunch Accessories & Organization | MommyTipsByCole 10K views2 years ago Back To School: TARGET SUPPLIES HAUL w/TeamYniguez | MommyTipsByCole 4K views2 years ago VEDA Day 31 (8.31.15) LAST DAILY VLOG! | #TeamYniguezVlogs | MommyTipsByCole 933 views2 years ago GENDER REVEAL BABY 4 | #TEAMYNIGUEZ | MommyTipsByCole 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgky4tJNhN8 2:57 How To Make Filipino BBQ Sticks w/Bryan | MommyTipsByCole 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdOsFmEd8lo 2:14 Back to School Lookbook (6 Outfits) + STRIDE RITE #made2play GIVEAWAY! | MommyTipsByCole 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NutSgYd9U8g 2:52 NEW DISNEY INFINITY 3.0 & FIGURES UN-BOXING | TeamYniguez | MommyTipsByCole 680 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRsMU4u1hQs 7:37 BACK TO SCHOOL: MABEL'S LABELS Review & GIVEAWAY! | MommyTipsByCole 550 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRZdJTupaRI 12:16 PREGNANCY VLOG 14 - 17 WEEKS: BABY #4 | Anxiety & Depression | MommyTipsByCole 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9JhKMBr0vQ 20:45 First Week of School & It's A... | TeamYniguezVlogs #141 | MommyTipsByCole 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ipy7T_7x1sw 27:10 We Need Your Prayers | TeamYniguezVlogs #142 | MommyTipsByCole 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg9x932ruAQ 38:38 Bryan's Birthday, Cancer Diagnosis & Surgery | TeamYniguezVlogs #143 | MommyTipsByCole 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bP-UCeH6mRI 8:05 10 BENTO LUNCHES: Easy & Healthy Lunches | MommyTipsByCole 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvYvNwWCZW0 36:13 Results & Emergency Room Visit | TeamYniguezVlogs #144 | MommyTipsByCole 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPl1VCrM1-U 22:43 Current Favorites & GIVEAWAY! | MommyTipsByCole 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y8n7E9-1tA 11:51 PREGNANCY VLOG 20 WEEKS: BABY #4 | & LIFE UPDATE | MommyTipsByCole 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bgyu6JmCqA 36:25 Spontaneous Date Night | TeamYniguezVlogs #145 | MommyTipsByCole 940 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUj4MUud__U 9:35 MATERNITY LOOKBOOK + $200 PinkBlushMaternity Giveaway with ThatsBetsyV | MommyTipsByCole 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW6_OMMDw1g 15:50 Fall Fashion & Beauty HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 725 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyX4-AF7rlA 5:04 BOXYCHARM Un-boxing | MommyTipsByCole 403 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-HHJbnAp-4 3:19 FAB KIDS - September Picks (3 outfits & 3 shoes) | MommyTipsByCole 717 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_HAr3t3CpY 7:25 Surprise Package from Twilightchic143 | MommyTipsByCole 511 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nx-f3BFdWU 43:52 This Made Us Stronger | TeamYniguezVlogs #146 | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HNR1t9yQhA 28:08 TeamYniguez Met Kate Hudson & Toy Insider #HoliPlay | TeamYniguezVlogs #147 | MommyTipsByCole 772 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJHNHtjzQzo 8:49 PREGNANCY VLOG 24 WEEKS: Baby #4 | MommyTipsByCole 927 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ5hhZNkj0c 5:46 Someone Stole My BoxyCharm Goodies?!?! | MommyTipsByCole 923 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64gu5IBQBak 20:57 My Hip Hop Dancer | TeamYniguezVlogs #148 | MommyTipsByCole 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqRxKxsiZ1c 27:32 DYLAN'S 5th BIRTHDAY & HALLOWEEN | TeamYniguezVlogs #149 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyIVVIfwK1E 7:34 Best Bento Lunchboxes Ever! #EasyLunchBoxes Review & Giveaway! | MommyTipsByCole 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiQ1c4toR28 19:30 So You Think You Can Dance? | TeamYniguezVlogs #150 | MommyTipsByCole 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1md0D2MHw8 6:19 Fab Kids Unboxing: October Picks | MommyTipsByCole 738 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFbLReYgOWM 4:06 PREGNANCY VLOG 26 WEEKS: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 874 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5UffbbCvBg 5:40 #BeautyConBFF Fall Un-boxing | MommyTipsByCole 368 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO1P07uV9eY 18:15 Mommy & Baby HAUL + Giveaway: Target, Bella Gravida, Coco & Robbie, SoleyGifted... | MommyTipsByCole 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OMb0kuA0Sc 40:01 OVERWHELMING BABY REGISTRY?!?! & BUSY WEEK! | TeamYniguezVlogs #151 | MommyTipsByCole 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I428j--5AeM 6:11 FREE Products for the Entire Family! | Influenster & PinchMe Un-boxings | MommyTipsByCole 675 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPj5S_7T8A0 6:55 GET READY WITH ME: Everyday Makeup Routine | Beauty Junkees | MommyTipsByCole 581 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCEg2INf-gw 4:21 GUESS BABY'S NAME!!! | #BabyYniguez4 | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGKxTI1JW9A 7:27 EVERYTHING FOR $5.99!!! | 599Fashion.com HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDtXSP-FS2w 33:05 THANKS MOM! | TeamYniguezVlogs #152 | MommyTipsByCole 800 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf3MJLXdFVo 2:18 #VLOGMAS 2016 | Daily Vlogs in December!!! | MommyTipsByCole 319 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHr21AjHq8U 14:28 BABY REGISTRY FREEBIES | Babies r Us & Target | MommyTipsByCole 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbBwAME4jdE 23:42 Thanksgiving & Black Friday Shopping | TeamYniguezVlogs #153 | MommyTipsByCole 827 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkg3AFSYx1c 12:15 It's Official! #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 1 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 154 | MommyTipsByCole 863 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2feXpRioeFM 4:22 How to Choose the Perfect Holiday Card | MommyTipsByCole 234 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzbVmvJaSH0 7:39 When I Grow Up #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 2 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 154 | MommyTipsByCole 423 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dMm45OCPxo 12:51 BLACK FRIDAY "baby" HAUL | Gap, Carters, Juicy Couture from Zulily | MommyTipsByCole 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5EPErzUBmg 8:13 ROUGH DAY #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 3 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 154 | MommyTipsByCole 538 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4i_vXBx8dw 7:42 PREGNANCY VLOG 29 WEEKS: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 969 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHPPF8jbcVU 21:35 EMELYN'S 8th BIRTHDAY #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 4 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 154 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0MGLP0arbg 9:42 WINTER FASHION HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 525 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoxuoHVw6TA 17:12 Christmas Party Performances #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 5 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 154 | MommyTipsByCole 993 views2 years ago 1st Time on a Parade Float! #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 6 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 155 | MommyTipsByCole 444 views2 years ago Somebody's Playing Hooky #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 7 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 155 | MommyTipsByCole 419 views2 years ago Addicted to SnapChat! #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 8 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 155 | MommyTipsByCole 470 views2 years ago BoxyCharm Un-boxing: November | MommyTipsByCole 216 views2 years ago Sick Bubba #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 9 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 155 | MommyTipsByCole 638 views2 years ago The Girls Need Glasses! #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 10 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 155 | MommyTipsByCole 1.7K views2 years ago HOLIDAY LOOKBOOK & $100 PINK BLUSH GIVEAWAY | Pregnancy Style | MommyTipsByCole 1.4K views2 years ago Glucose Test & Chef Wifey #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 11 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 155 | MommyTipsByCole 577 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO7Qal8qFUw 21:38 Annual Work Holiday Party #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 12 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 155 | MommyTipsByCole 427 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBH-V7AyWW0 3:45 BABY PROOFING MUST HAVE: The Baby Lodge Safety Locks (No Tools Needed!) MommyTipsByCole 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pW3dWcs9cE 16:29 BRAXTON HICKS ALREADY?! #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 13 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 156 | MommyTipsByCole 559 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sb7D7y6yVcg 2:21 BABY #4 NAME REVEAL | MommyTipsByCole 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUjAvA6l0sI 3:15 EASY DIY HOLIDAY GIFT IDEA (Kid Friendly) | MommyTipsByCole 346 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oraS5izEV2w 7:31 MOMS DON'T GET SICK DAYS #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 14 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 156 | MommyTipsByCole 420 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzHyW1uyOpk 7:12 Tasting Snacks From Around The World: MunchPak + GIVEAWAY! | MommyTipsByCole 409 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLq3Z-R7hmQ 10:46 I LOVE YOU 99% #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 15 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 156 | MommyTipsByCole 427 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTmyGmFTd0c 5:22 LINGERIE FOR MOMS! ADORE ME HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHeFneeX7Qo 4:08 Will You Be My Godmother/Godfather? Gift Idea (Godparents Cards) | MommyTipsByCole 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63KmlpRNKm0 15:24 DYLAN'S 1st HOLIDAY CONCERT #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 16 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 156 | MommyTipsByCole 428 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFGvg523QCE 7:40 BellaGravida Maternity Fashion Haul + GIVEAWAY | MommyTipsByCole 337 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5Wf8zhmx5M 18:44 MOVIE PREMIERE & DATE #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 17 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 156 | MommyTipsByCole 443 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zn8hJwSrDdc 9:27 1st Time Using a Crock-Pot #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 18 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 156 | MommyTipsByCole 571 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_7bNDoarb4 8:54 STOCKING STUFFER IDEAS FOR KIDS & GIVEAWAY | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYW2bHMkq6U 13:44 Emmy's 1st Birthday & Left Alone? #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 19 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 156 | MommyTipsByCole 729 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aKIncb75GM 2:25 Kid Friendly Sugar Cookies as Holiday Gifts | MommyTipsByCole 277 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpQP1fiK_Lw 18:31 MEETING DOVE CAMERON #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 20 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 157 | MommyTipsByCole 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfrLIDnHGdg 15:38 CURRENT FAVORITES: What I'm Loving! | MommyTipsByCole 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRUyoVTw1EM 6:15 CROCK-POT CUISINE: REVIEW & GIVEAWAY! | MommyTipsByCole 400 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjOMUK6vMVg 11:21 LAST MINUTE SHOPPING #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 21 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 157 | MommyTipsByCole 586 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLZ6TDiXekY 12:44 LAST MINUTE GIFT IDEAS FOR KIDS & GIVEAWAY! | MommyTipsByCole 940 views2 years ago BEST PANSIT EVER #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 22 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 157 | MommyTipsByCole 640 views2 years ago How Can Santa be in 2 Places? #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 23 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 157 | MommyTipsByCole 358 views2 years ago NEW Christmas Eve #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 24 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 157 | MommyTipsByCole 691 views2 years ago Christmas Day & NEW Vlog Camera! #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 25 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 157 | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views2 years ago PREGNANCY VLOG 31 WEEKS: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 835 views2 years ago Watching STAR WARS Finally! #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 26 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 157 | MommyTipsByCole 395 views2 years ago YOU TUBE KIDS PLAYDATE #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 27 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 158 | MommyTipsByCole 791 views2 years ago MY SOUS CHEF #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 28 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 158 | MommyTipsByCole 515 views2 years ago Rockefeller Center Tradition #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 29 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 158 | MommyTipsByCole 607 views2 years ago NESTING & SCIATICA #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 30 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 158 | MommyTipsByCole 610 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wu788SsMJqI 23:43 HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016! #VLOGMAS 2015 Day 31 | #TeamYniguezVlogs wk 158 | MommyTipsByCole 760 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tg7YKzzCSAY 8:11 BABY DIAPER CHALLENGE with @ThatsBetsyV | MommyTipsByCole 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzR3nJ0d3m0 12:27 NEW YEARS GOALS 2016 | MommyTipsByCole 582 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku8bpsqbjm4 15:14 BABY REGISTRY MUST HAVES | What's on my Baby Registry with Baby #4 | MommyTipsByCole 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oisbzCmVCCk 24:33 SHOPPING AT IKEA & EAR PIERCINGS | TeamYniguezVlogs #158 | MommyTipsByCole 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VP7XAHEL_0s 9:54 INDUCTION??? PREGNANCY VLOG 34 WEEKS: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGw-d9Xfn_U 10:33 BABY HAUL | Tommee Tippee, Joovy Boob, Little Giraffe, Aden & Anais, EveryDayHappy | MommyTipsByCole 6.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdZbQsbPOyY 6:59 FRENCH FRY CHALLENGE (KIDS & PARENTS) MommyTipsByCole 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ndi0isxGwQ 28:31 BUILDING IKEA DRESSER @9mths PREGNANT | TeamYniguezVlogs #159 | MommyTipsByCole 5.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZ1qI3JYHUM 25:02 BABY SHOWER VLOG FOR COLBY | BABY #4 | TeamYniguezVlogs #159b | MommyTipsByCole 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlSVHMJznrc 9:50 5 PRODUCTS IN 5 MINUTES | LimeLight by Alcone | MommyTipsByCole 482 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ30vrkR7OM 10:29 1cm DILATED!!! PREGNANCY VLOG 36 WEEKS: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ciz3LXIVpI 14:00 BABY SHOWER HAUL | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSBX6OToj30 35:37 FEELING SO SICK at 9mths PREGNANT | TeamYniguezVlogs #160 | MommyTipsByCole 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elUYNfcmkxY 21:38 WHAT'S IN MY HOSPITAL BAG? | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS7VHlOXmjc 13:38 PREGNANCY TAG | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5Avgi-nWac 6:54 Mommy & Kids Activewear | FABLETICS & FABKIDS HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 827 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3NPFxFGc6A 34:58 BLIZZARD 2016 & CT SCAN RESULTS | TeamYniguezVlogs #161 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN2WvVWrESE 5:18 BLADDER LEAKAGE? | Poise Impressa Bladder Supports #TryImpressa | MommyTipsByCole 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_6DdA3vKSs 10:30 STRIP MEMBRANES??? PREGNANCY VLOG 37 WEEKS: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 6.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwHDi-kHa6I 26:30 SURPRISE BABY SHOWER & STRIP MY MEMBRANES? | TeamYniguezVlogs #162 | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ILVr1GdmKw 7:07 LAST MINUTE BABY HAUL | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8VucTeJFe4 7:22 BOXYCHARM Un-boxings | January & December | MommyTipsByCole 280 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJw679mgE2A 20:08 BEST OF 2015: MOMMY & KIDS | MommyTipsByCole 966 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7mcxNeVpBw 14:52 INDUCTION SCHEDULED!!! PREGNANCY VLOG 38 Weeks: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq8ryci_ox8 46:45 IN LABOR? OR WHAT? | TeamYniguezVlogs #163 | MommyTipsByCole 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT6Ry5kGy_M 12:58 LABOR & DELIVERY TOMORROW! PREGNANCY VLOG 39-40 Weeks: BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOK7s_oquQk 29:38 CONTRACTIONS WHILE SHOPPING IN TARGET! | TeamYniguezVlogs #164 a. | MommyTipsByCole 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zkCxITICGA 53:04 LABOR & DELIVERY: COLBY'S BIRTH VLOG | TeamYniguezVlogs #164 b. | MommyTipsByCole 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBoGp8HWAlY 35:21 COLBY'S HERE!!! | TeamYniguezVlogs #164 c. | MommyTipsByCole 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHC5Zu2iklo 8:26 VALENTINE'S DAY HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_Afw8MObTI 40:54 POSTPARTUM EMOTIONS | TeamYniguezVlogs #165 | MommyTipsByCole 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vx3dc2bphd8 16:46 LABOR & DELIVERY STORY | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YROI8Yrn63w 11:43 1 WEEK OLD UPDATE & 1 WEEK POSTPARTUM | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWxLNHpox9U 8:06 BABYGANICS HAUL | Safe & Natural Products for Baby | MommyTipsByCole 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LUttM3Q9dU 27:17 NEWBORN PHOTOSHOOT AT HOME | TeamYniguezVlogs #166 | MommyTipsByCole 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8ErsIn4uSo 7:18 2 WEEKS OLD UPDATE & 2 WEEKS POSTPARTUM | Baby #4 | MommyTipsByCole 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_reg5jOS00 6:36 CUTEST KIDS TOWELS | ZOOCCHINI REVIEW & GIVEAWAY | MommyTipsByCole 726 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqyqtRxKw2c 8:55 SPRING HAUL: Easter Outfits | The Children's Place, Shoedazzle & Fabletics | MommyTipsByCole 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjIrO4Ea8mM 23:35 SICK BUBBAS AT 3 WEEKS | TeamYniguezVlogs #167 | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLs6CHbc9wU 9:28 HOW TO PREPARE FOR LABOR | TOP 10 TIPS | MommyTipsByCole 39K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX4afY1ro7k 4:33 MULTI-FUNTIONAL SWADDLES | LULUJO BABY | MommyTipsByCole 717 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-t0Jo30pwso 7:46 3 WEEKS OLD UPDATE & 3 WEEKS POSTPARTUM | Baby #4 | MommyTipsByCole 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qbXHSq8CWw 30:31 NYCDA - EMELYN'S 1ST DANCE COMPETITION | TeamYniguezVlogs #168 | MommyTipsByCole 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjhpcN2DkJM 10:09 POSTPARTUM MUST HAVES | Baby #4 | MommyTipsByCole 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl9-kP_KMqc 7:23 DAILY VLOG TAG | MommyTipsByCole 310 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Q1zzl_x8Es 6:20 POSTPARTUM MOMMY HAUL | FOREVER 21 | MommyTipsByCole 852 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5XgHpnzGpc 7:28 1 MONTH OLD UPDATE & 1 MONTH POSTPARTUM | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 917 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIFBxtrWWpA 24:10 13.3lb 1 MONTH OLD! | TeamYniguezVlogs #169 | MommyTipsByCole 816 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcjPBNpDfvU 8:15 NEWBORN BABY GIRL HAUL | BABIESRUS, ROSIE POPE & COMOTOMO | MommyTipsByCole 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7veaZOdQ43M 8:01 NEW WEIGHT LOSS JOURNEY | POST BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 593 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x82zEhp-Pns 27:28 RANDOMLY MEETING METHOD MAN | TeamYniguezVlogs #170 | MommyTipsByCole 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4W1GzkFrJN4 16:04 DITL EASTER VLOG & VEGAS PREP | TeamYniguezVlogs #171a | MommyTipsByCole 845 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WuA-KCbhu0 14:54 VEGAS VACATION 2016 Day 1 | Flying with a Newborn | TeamYniguezVlogs #171b | MommyTipsByCole 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuiuNs0rlGE 17:06 VEGAS VACATION 2016 Day 2 | Fighting Over Baby | TeamYniguezVlogs #171c | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzn0aNAfl64 12:30 VEGAS VACATION 2016 Day 3 | TOWN SQUARE | TeamYniguezVlogs #171d | MommyTipsByCole 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwhB1XbSayU 24:02 VEGAS VACATION 2016 Day 4 | #YouTubeKids Playdate | TeamYniguezVlogs #171e | MommyTipsByCole 914 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vOo9w__OUc 14:07 VEGAS VACATION 2016 Day 5 | Swimsuit Model in PARIS | TeamYniguezVlogs #171f | MommyTipsByCole 956 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Mhcu-xC8rw 19:15 VEGAS VACATION 2016 Day 6 | I LOVE BOOBS! | TeamYniguezVlogs #172a | MommyTipsByCole 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SO_U3D7h_DU 8:50 VEGAS VACATION 2016 Day 7 | Last Night in Vegas | TeamYniguezVlogs #172b | MommyTipsByCole 714 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wj9yz6Zyocg 26:14 VEGAS VACATION 2016 Day 8 | We Will Miss You | TeamYniguezVlogs #172c | MommyTipsByCole 898 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OR_W5QS8QFY 6:47 Dr. Brown's Skin Care for Baby & GIVEAWAY! | MommyTipsByCole 641 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olEV6i7jRm8 8:21 2 MONTHS OLD UPDATE & POSTPARTUM | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55i4-EuRFSE 2:03 COSTCO HAUL | April | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hW4oxkHo-k 22:39 STARBOUND COMPETITION WEEKEND | TeamYniguezVlogs #173a | MommyTipsByCole 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4igkDtA37Mw 7:56 VACATION PACKING TIPS | PACKING FOR 6 | MommyTipsByCole 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMkPaqPZkE0 12:38 TRAVELING WITH A NEWBORN or INFANT | & MULTIPLE KIDS BY PLANE | MommyTipsByCole 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qLLsHukQaA 7:44 SPRING FASHION HAUL | PATTY'S CLOSET | MommyTipsByCole 468 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ceSEv-PblM 25:30 ANOTHER BABY?! | TeamYniguezVlogs #173b | MommyTipsByCole 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owTfPrh6lrg 12:02 NEWBORN MUST HAVES | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrD4oHwJcyc 21:41 BLAZE PIZZA vs. PIEOLOGY | TeamYniguezVlogs #174a | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1it1nFpIJy4 17:13 OPEN CALL DANCE COMPETITION | TeamYniguezVlogs #174b | MommyTipsByCole 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2EwulWtEbk 3:46 LUMINESS AIR - AirSupremacy | MommyTipsByCole 200 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtkW8XzfIPU 19:33 NEW SERTA MATTRESS | TeamYniguezVlogs #175a | MommyTipsByCole 515 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a63mzClJ7A4 21:13 TTPM 2016 & FINALLY Met Michelle Pearson! | TeamYniguezVlogs #175b | MommyTipsByCole 648 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z21QzXf5xtk 1:20 BENTO LUNCH IN A BAG (FIELD TRIP) MommyTipsByCole 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On8iJSS66qk 25:15 COLBY'S BAPTISM | TeamYniguezVlogs #176a | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S8sTykS1wQ 24:13 SHOPPING FOR A SHOPKINS BIRTHDAY PARTY | TeamYniguezVlogs #176b | MommyTipsByCole 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58NPc7A2T1o 31:11 ANGRY BIRD #AngryBirdsMovie | TeamYniguezVlogs #177 | MommyTipsByCole 566 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xZiC3jGh74 7:02 3 MONTHS OLD UPDATE | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 1.5K views1 year ago COSTCO HAUL | May | MommyTipsByCole 1.2K views1 year ago WHISPER CHALLENGE #FAIL | MommyTipsByCole 471 views1 year ago WHAT'S IN MY DIAPER BAG & Newlie GIVEAWAY | Baby #4 | MommyTipsByCole 2.8K views1 year ago DIY Easy & Inexpensive Baptism Centerpiece | MommyTipsByCole 1.8K views1 year ago SHOPKINS BIRTHDAY PARTY HAUL | MommyTipsByCole 9.5K views1 year ago MY HOT WEDDING DATE | TeamYniguezVlogs #178 | MommyTipsByCole 794 views1 year ago SURPRISE GUEST! | TeamYniguezVlogs #179a | MommyTipsByCole 852 views1 year ago SHOPKINS BIRTHDAY PARTY VLOG | TeamYniguezVlogs #179b | MommyTipsByCole 62K views1 year ago PULL-UPS POTTY TALK: TIPS & LESSON PLAN 686 views1 year ago SHOPKINS BLIND BOX DIY | MommyTipsByCole 3.1K views1 year ago BREASTFEEDING MUST HAVES | MommyTipsByCole 6.4K views1 year ago 5 EASY HAIRSTYLES FOR GIRLS IN SUMMER + FAIRYTALES GIVEAWAY | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGlmy36u-Co 3:37 COSTCO HAUL | JUNE | MommyTipsByCole 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HB2TKEq8vM 33:52 CAN'T DECIDE | TeamYniguezVlogs #180 | MommyTipsByCole 898 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrH7MvNISTQ 4:12 Light Bladder Leakage #TriedImpressa | MommyTipsByCole 670 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrQlpJCC2Fs 3:42 TUBAL LIGATION or BABY #5??? | MOMMY TALK | MommyTipsByCole 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpOfnkrsFqI 37:24 #ATF20Years GALA | Across The Floor Celebrates 20 Years 435 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LL-UILP3PIo 34:53 EATING BALUT FOR THE FIRST TIME | TeamYniguezVlogs #181a | MommyTipsByCole 645 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvZV5QL_-PI 17:12 DANCE RECITAL 2016 | Day In The Life | TeamYniguezVlogs #181b | MommyTipsByCole 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AkQWdZ-RWA 7:04 DANCE RECITAL PACKING | 18 COSTUMES & 3 KIDS | MommyTipsByCole 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRlbalEJ-LA 4:10 My CLEANING ROUTINE | Family of 6 3.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCbskC2F5vo 14:42 RENT THE RUNWAY REVIEW & EXPERIENCE | MommyTipsByCole 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGdmlOLtt0A 26:23 DYLAN'S PRE-K GRADUATION | TeamYniguezVlogs #182a | MommyTipsByCole 860 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nIOnNdI3BI 4:46 JUNE BOXYCHARM UN-BOXING | MommyTipsByCole 254 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fQbsCY6ysE 4:42 SUPERMOM INFLUENSTER VOXBOX Un-boxing | MommyTipsByCole 502 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3xf4ShTsQA 15:23 DADDY VLOGS TMNT AT LSC & NEW HALAL GUYS | Day in the Life - 4 kids | TeamYniguezVlogs #182b 466 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_XqK35qz90 17:48 FATHER'S DAY at SEASIDE HEIGHTS | Day in the Life - 4 kids | TeamYniguezVlogs #183a 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyHT99Bv5-U 29:34 CUTEST THING EVER! | Weekly Vlog - 4 Kids | TeamYniguezVlogs #183b 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3GHd2jdbNs 13:20 FIRST TIME ROLLER SKATING | Day in the Life - 4 kids | TeamYniguezVlogs #183c 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yU1qJprrHT4 4:39 COSTCO HAUL | JULY | MommyTipsByCole 2K views1 year ago I WANT TO BE A SCIENTIST | Day In The Life - 4 Kids |TeamYniguezVlogs #184a | #DiscoverKia 483 views1 year ago Daddy's First Born Graduates High School | TeamYniguezVlogs #184b 1.8K views1 year ago BABY'S FIRST FOOD | 4th of July Vlog | TeamYniguezVlogs #185a 774 views1 year ago HAPPIER NAKED | TeamYniguezVlogs #185b 922 views1 year ago DONATING MY HAIR | 7 YEAR OLD DONATES 12 INCHES 2.5K views1 year ago Perfect Co-Sleeping Mattress | Serta iComfort 531 views1 year ago 5 MONTHS OLD UPDATE | BABY #4 | MommyTipsByCole 703 views1 year ago PACKiT Freezable Lunch Bags | Review & GIVEAWAY! #BackToSchoolGiveaway 3.2K views1 year ago PROUD DANCE MOM! | Starbound Nationals Atlantic City | TeamYniguezVlogs #186a 1.4K views1 year ago BACK TO SCHOOL FUN | TeamYniguezVlogs #186b 401 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuk3He8yDLM 6:57 BREASTFEEDING UPDATE | 5 MONTHS | BABY #4 881 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQHWh7QOyiw 20:16 BABY'S 1st NEBULIZER TREATMENT | TeamYniguezVlogs #187a 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oy0Nz4blEps 19:50 SCARIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE - DITL | TeamYniguezVlogs #187b 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2bBoUjJaOw 19:20 EXCITING NEWS & Last Weekly Vlog! | TeamYniguezVlogs #188 987 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9L6QFZCx8g4 16:26 MAKEUP WITH MOMMY #Vlogust Day 1 | TeamYniguezVlogs #189a 556 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkKdu6y2O6k 9:33 ROADTRIP ESSENTIALS | MommyTipsByCole 613 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfcBp0DaJVM 10:42 LEARNING TO CRAWL #Vlogust Day 2 | TeamYniguezVlogs #189b 421 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pimiTNO2ymk 10:49 HALF EMPTY BOXYCHARM? + CLINIQUE & BEAUTYBOX5 214 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9z6lwS7zDM 11:10 NOT FEELING GOOD ABOUT MYSELF #Vlogust Day 3 | TeamYniguezVlogs #189c 805 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AhqzS-Cikk 17:20 SCARED OF SHOTS & #DSWkids Launch Party #Vlogust Day 4 | TeamYniguezVlogs #189d 863 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhSXxhclTnM 11:52 YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY...I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY #Vlogust Day 5 | TeamYniguezVlogs #189e 463 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0ozP4C3f0w 12:39 MY 36th BIRTHDAY #Vlogust Day 6 | TeamYniguezVlogs #189f 713 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-8LEgGvtag 14:50 COME HOME NOW! #Vlogust Day 7 | TeamYniguezVlogs #189g 541 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yOfqw_Q9cc 4:23 HOW TO MAKE FILIPINO BOBA "GULAMAN AT SAGO" | COOKING WITH DAD: EPISODE 1 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuucJlJD_uA 16:55 TARGET BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING #Vlogust Day 8 | TeamYniguezVlogs #190a 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvWaOsxm6Bk 12:03 FATHER SON FIGHT #Vlogust Day 9 | TeamYniguezVlogs #190b 412 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SxJlzMfrG8 12:45 PREVENTING YOUR KIDS FROM GETTING LOST | Learning From Our Horrible Experience 670 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHMQ4rIygTk 11:44 5 YEAR OLD DOES CHORES #Vlogust Day 10 | TeamYniguezVlogs #190c 911 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6t2kozBCZx8 7:03 I'M NOT A VLOGGER #Vlogust Day 11 | TeamYniguezVlogs #190d 445 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMmfs0X-mvg 9:20 BABY ROOT CANALS #Vlogust Day 12 | TeamYniguezVlogs #190e 1K views1 year ago TORTUOUS BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING #Vlogust Day 13 | TeamYniguezVlogs #190f 12K views1 year ago HOTTEST PICNIC EVER #Vlogust Day 14 | TeamYniguezVlogs #190g 613 views1 year ago CAUGHT ON CAMERA #Vlogust Day 15 | TeamYniguezVlogs #191a 611 views1 year ago BACK TO SCHOOL OLD NAVY HAUL ON A BUDGET! #Vlogust Day 16 | TeamYniguezVlogs #191b 1.5K views1 year ago TARGET BACK TO SCHOOL SUPPLIES HAUL | + WALMART & BIXBEE 11K views1 year ago REAL LIFE MERMAID #Vlogust Day 17 | TeamYniguezVlogs #191c 693 views1 year ago 6 MONTHS OLD UPDATE | BABY #4 518 views1 year ago SOMEONE'S EXCITED! #Vlogust Day 18 | TeamYniguezVlogs #191d 637 views1 year ago WE ARE ALWAYS AT TARGET #Vlogust Day 19 | TeamYniguezVlogs #191e 891 views1 year ago I GOT BROADS IN ATLANTA?! #Vlogust Day 20 | TeamYniguezVlogs #191f 935 views1 year ago ATF WEEKEND ROADTRIP TO CONNECTICUT #Vlogust Day 21 | TeamYniguezVlogs #191g 774 views1 year ago EVERYTHING IS NOT FAIR #Vlogust Day 22 | TeamYniguezVlogs #192a 710 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz0Mum2yU-E 19:52 BROOKLYN BRIDGE PARK #Vlogust Day 23 | TeamYniguezVlogs #192b 559 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUN-lRl0UuA 11:06 GAMING IN TARGET #Vlogust Day 24 | TeamYniguezVlogs #192c 511 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3CMnBX4Lhc 4:08 EASY KIDS CRAFTS: DIY ITTY BITTYS 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qj6corv9SnY 8:16 VLOG TAKEOVER #Vlogust Day 25 | TeamYniguezVlogs #192d 342 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y2cm1W8SRM 3:07 HOW TO MAKE HAMBURGER PATTIES | COOKING WITH DAD: EPISODE 2 471 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxJtyjBqL1E 3:15 NEW American Girl Beforever Melody Doll Unboxing 749 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL9V8YClXZ0 9:05 FAMILY OF 6 PHOTOSHOOT #Vlogust Day 26 | TeamYniguezVlogs #192e 694 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onVSJGTwamE 21:09 WASHINGTON DC VLOG - DAY 1 #Vlogust Day 27 | TeamYniguezVlogs #192f 712 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJieUqD3T7Q 21:30 WASHINGTON DC VLOG - DAY 2 #Vlogust Day 28 | TeamYniguezVlogs #192g 560 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bUMiRpQxpQ 12:09 END OF THE ROAD #Vlogust Day 29 | TeamYniguezVlogs #193a 350 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxR7bpYtN84 14:43 TARGET BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING AGAIN #Vlogust Day 30 | TeamYniguezVlogs #193b 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmu-Momz_Nw 6:12 HOW TO CLEAN WOOD FLOORS | SWIFFER WETJET 9.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mL7SJ9gN4vg 14:09 HIDING FROM NAKED GIRLS IN NYC #Vlogust Day 31 | TeamYniguezVlogs #193c 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZarF5niEIUI 5:08 HOW TO LABEL SCHOOL SUPPLIES + GIVEAWAY | MABEL'S LABELS 889 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NS2zaNCZfds 12:26 BACK TO SCHOOL HAUL | H&M, OLD NAVY, MARSHALLS & EBATES 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9Cy6DC740k 5:45 BACK TO SCHOOL HOME DECOR + GIVEAWAY | THE COMPANY STORE 665 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yX6u0Sx5Uo4 3:06 COSTCO HAUL | SEPTEMBER BACK TO SCHOOL GROCERIES 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uajjN4O1Nps 7:26 BACK TO SCHOOL SUPPLIES HAUL & GIVEAWAY | YOOBI 3.2K views1 year ago SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME | TeamYniguezVlogs 858 views1 year ago FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! 3rd, 2nd & Kindergarten! | TeamYniguezVlogs 3K views1 year ago BOXYCHARM UNBOXING + Got My Missing Items! 332 views1 year ago 7 MONTHS & POSTPARTUM UPDATE | New Teeth & Standing Up 674 views1 year ago LEARNING HOW TO RIDE A BIKE | Schwinn SmartStart 1.6K views1 year ago BABY FALL HAUL | CARTER'S 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmOYEW9I5kM 6:49 BENTO BOX LUNCHES | 9 IDEAS 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTP9cDOJBEw 28:49 I WILL WAIT FOR YOU | TeamYniguezVlogs 905 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPIVq1rcUtU 5:34 BOXYCHARM SEPTEMBER 2016 248 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWMpCP7bZnM 14:01 ROUGH TIME WITHOUT DADDY | #TeamYniguezVlogs 724 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBbRdIOfEe0 16:26 FLYING ALONE WITH 4 KIDS - DITL | #TeamYniguezVlogs 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pb40a_CNNMc 23:03 EMOTIONAL REUNION IN VEGAS | #TeamYniguezVlogs 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEAFiWPehRU 1:38 COSTCO HAUL | LAS VEGAS EDITION 892 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSw97_VFi0g 30:06 MAMA NEEDS HIM MORE | VEGAS Week 1 #TeamYniguezVlogs 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuXjNFn3Hyk 10:57 TRIBUTE TO MAMA - MERCEDES YNIGUEZ 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX1V6ZC12XQ 23:58 OUR LAST GOODBYE TO MAMA | VEGAS Week 2 #TeamYniguezVlogs 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_7ZKh8iTsE 11:21 FLYING HOME WITHOUT DADDY | VEGAS Week 2 #TeamYniguezVlogs 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2UgdDX2ezQ 9:18 I'M JUST EXHAUSTED | #TeamYniguezVlogs 823 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEoVYx9ez8o 10:58 STRESSFUL FLIGHT WITH 4 KIDS...AGAIN | #TeamYniguezVlogs 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwD-QSvUGME 19:37 DYLAN PALL-BEARING FOR MAMA | #TeamYniguezVlogs 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1p9hH0Dk1Gg 1:59 FALL OOTD + 2 SKECHERS GIVEAWAYS! 472 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nr4yZDoAY4s 20:05 LOOK WHAT SHE'S DOING! | #TeamYniguezVlogs 822 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrOzPT1ou0M 0:41 KIDS REACTION TO TRUMP WINNING ELECTION 2016 56K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzvHvVu616k 3:09 BUILDING A DIY LEGO HOUSE: STACKABLE LEGO BASEPLATES 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdyntmym924 19:51 DYLAN'S 6th BIRTHDAY | #TeamYniguezVlogs 870 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKoeZUWDfsI 11:57 WHAT'S WRONG? | #TeamYniguezVlogs 601 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRTy8uLiKIc 11:42 HALLOWEEN 2016 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 576 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9SAyPEh0yo 11:06 MEETING LAURA MARANO From Disney's Austin & Ally | #TeamYniguezVlogs 875 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tty67Ugq528 20:36 DYLAN FOR PRESIDENT? | #TeamYniguezVlogs 439 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OdAWLxMHwg 1:53 Emelyn Yniguez | Young Nala Audition | THE LION KING on BROADWAY 8.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O51vmaNf0O4 12:06 LIFE UPDATE | Losing A Loved One, Traveling with 4 kids, Testicular Cancer & the Future 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7wBYxdiNIA 13:35 LOOK WHO'S HERE! | #TeamYniguezVlogs 406 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pH3vNynFqno 6:42 8 and 9 Months Old & Postpartum UPDATE 460 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SngSGmUSD0 24:15 TERRIFIED OF SANTA | #TeamYniguezVlogs 568 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHI-3Hp-dQ8 9:57 EATING WITH OUR HANDS AT MEDIEVAL TIMES | #TeamYniguezVlogs 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uheYadaWto 3:56 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 1 | Deck the Home Laser Lights #mtbcHoliday 244 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JajvrSLVT-c 8:17 ANNOYED WITH AUTOZONE | #VLOGMAS DAY 1 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy6-uT7dxY0 3:44 What I REALLY want for Christmas | Gift Giving for Moms 470 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdFcC9u7e7o 5:26 FALL LOOKBOOK ft. Pink Blush | 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 2 #mtbcHoliday 308 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiqJXi1hDd4 11:09 LATE NIGHT TARGET RUN ALONE WITH 4 KIDS | #VLOGMAS DAY 2 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 728 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRO3nKdcsx0 5:33 ALEX BRANDS Toys for Boys & Girls | 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 3 | #mtbcHoliday 323 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-Luipw2hyE 15:45 BIRTHDAY DANCE OFF | #VLOGMAS DAY 3 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 491 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5I0owPxMSA 5:45 J is for Jeep Stroller | 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 4 | #mtbcHoliday 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4CiqPVvZEk 19:01 HOLIDAY BOWLING PARTY | #VLOGMAS DAY 4 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 312 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77_jk_WB3P8 3:34 DREAMLAND FAIRY & TOOTH FAIRY FORT | 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 5 | #mtbcHoliday 136 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQBE-j17Rro 17:38 AMERICAN GIRL CAFE for Emelyn's 9th Birthday! | #VLOGMAS DAY 5 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 837 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXRIlIpPUl4 5:11 EcoTools Makeup Brushes (Holiday Sets) | 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 6 | #mtbcHoliday 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsCbBxp_2RQ 9:21 BIRTHDAY SHOPPING IN TOYS R US | #VLOGMAS DAY 6 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 635 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lpqgz-bH9P8 5:31 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 7 | Yookidoo Playmat & Bath Toy | #mtbcHoliday 143 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKPRObOjENc 7:58 Justice BIRTHDAY HAUL | #VLOGMAS DAY 7 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 644 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIO148CNYa0 2:57 MY BIGGEST FEAR + $100 TARGET Giveaway | 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 8 | #mtbcHoliday 307 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KV56ji6P4TA 8:20 ALONE AT TARGET?! | #VLOGMAS DAY 8 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 516 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTGzfO_8Uss 5:43 CHIPOTLE FOUND MY CREDIT CARD | #VLOGMAS DAY 9 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 421 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jC99oqmrTg 7:38 ONCOLOGIST FOLLOW UP | #VLOGMAS DAY 10 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 646 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCk2RjMZqeU 13:15 POOL OF LEGOS | #VLOGMAS DAY 11 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 278 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFUttQNhZmM 2:18 COSTCO HAUL | DECEMBER 610 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb-_yMRISvo 15:35 FIRST TIME AT CHUCK E CHEESE'S | #VLOGMAS DAY 12 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNJnEeyOyw0 5:15 SOCIAL ROBOT in the Palm of Your Hand! | OZOBOT EVO | 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 9 | #mtbcHoliday 199 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHkt2P1kan0 13:09 BYE TO DADDY FOR A FEW MONTHS | #VLOGMAS DAY 13 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEcKzCbrIG4 4:06 TOYS FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY | 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 10 | #mtbcHoliday 163 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7bREGy8nvs 9:29 B-GIRLS BREAKDANCING | #VLOGMAS DAY 14 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 390 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-yMkTgm3A8 6:53 PIXI BEAUTY HOLIDAY COLLECTION & GIVEAWAY | 12 DAYS OF GIVEAWAYS: Day 11 | #mtbcHoliday 211 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtda_S13cxA 8:31 ARE YOU PLAYING HOOKY? | #VLOGMAS DAY 15 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 350 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCfvm58OALM 14:46 EMOTIONAL DAY: ONCOLOGY RESULTS & BULLY ISSUE | #VLOGMAS DAY 16 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5f7zqTv9MyQ 6:47 HOLIDAY GIVEAWAY Day 12! | From Me To You | #mtbcHoliday 345 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rplZkwD5y9A 6:51 STUDENT OF THE WEEK | #VLOGMAS DAY 17 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 327 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8C7ye5xM4IA 7:57 JUJU ON THAT BEAT WITH SANTA | #VLOGMAS DAY 18 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 415 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=To38hgQdXc0 9:01 FEELS LIKE HE'S BEEN GONE LONGER | #VLOGMAS DAY 19 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 740 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6R4cLa06NSk 10:07 MEAN SISTER | #VLOGMAS DAY 20 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 527 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4Am9oztkc4 7:16 LAST MINUTE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING | #VLOGMAS DAY 21 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 493 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9L1UHHlEaLY 12:30 What's In My NEW Diaper Bag | #VLOGMAS DAY 22 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 615 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAzremL19ro 11:04 4 YEARS OF WEEKLY VLOGGING | #VLOGMAS DAY 23 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 337 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dktm4CoUBc 7:46 GIRL TIME WITH MOM | #VLOGMAS DAY 24 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 445 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTezYVKb3Pc 9:58 CHRISTMAS EVE 2016 | #VLOGMAS DAY 25 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 642 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEB0TUd6snY 13:13 COLBY'S FIRST CHRISTMAS | #VLOGMAS DAY 26 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 788 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUoxRQRaVPU 13:53 Target Bonding, Rollerskating & Sleepovers | #VLOGMAS DAY 27 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 508 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlAisP6xd9U 8:42 MALL WITH 4 KIDS ALONE | #VLOGMAS DAY 28 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 520 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zTlAZ3d_lo 12:19 Dylan's Sushi #DateWithMom | #VLOGMAS DAY 29 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 349 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2-BXfqBPh0 8:34 Maliya's Chocolate Pizza #DateWithMom | #VLOGMAS DAY 30 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 485 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnX258FmLlM 10:32 ICE SKATING #DateWithMom | #VLOGMAS DAY 31 | #TeamYniguezVlogs 433 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnC17WVJATU 7:41 LAST VLOG OF 2016 - NEW YEAR'S EVE | #TeamYniguezVlogs 576 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YGTEn2d0eE 2:39 COSTCO HAUL - JANUARY 2017 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2TFy_NPJHI 16:51 MY HOPES & GOALS FOR 2017 864 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDn-7QFIF8g 14:45 JUST FEELING KINDA SAD | #TeamYniguezVlogs 211 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP07pIRRuzg 8:54 ONE MONTH TILL COLBY TURNS 1 year old!!! 569 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2u4-NivLJ6Y 26:25 NEW GLASSES & MOM NIGHT OUT | #TeamYniguezVlogs 212 800 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7d6grDb4IM 1:55 WHAT I COOK IN A WEEK | Episode 1 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leO-_pmeBec 28:17 HISTORIC DAY?! TRUMP IS PRESIDENT | #TeamYniguezVlogs 213 697 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAnvxK3t0pU 17:16 FIRST TIME SKIING at CAMELBACK RESORTS | #TeamYniguezVlogs 214a 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpzhIH205Fw 13:55 1st BIRTHDAY PLANNING HAUL | BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S THEME 1.1K views1 year ago PLAN WITH ME: MEALS OF THE WEEK 633 views1 year ago PLAN WITH ME: FAMILY CALENDAR 813 views1 year ago HOW I MAKE | EGG SALAD RECIPE 676 views1 year ago SICK WITH THE STOMACH FLU | #TeamYniguezVlogs 214b 1.5K views1 year ago ERIN CONDREN HAUL | My New 2017 Planner 562 views1 year ago DOLLAR TREE HAUL - 1st BIRTHDAY PARTY GOODIES 943 views1 year ago THREATENED WITH COURT?! | TeamYniguezVlogs #215 1.6K views1 year ago What's in My Kids Valentine's Day Baskets 1.2K views1 year ago WHAT I COOK IN A WEEK | Episode 2 777 views1 year ago Personalized BIRTHDAY SNAPCHAT FILTER | Breakfast At Tiffany's Theme 1.1K views1 year ago THE START OF A ROUGH WEEK | TeamYniguezVlogs #216a 932 views1 year ago STOMACH VIRUS ON HER 1ST BIRTHDAY & CANCELLED PARTY | TeamYniguezVlogs #216b 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyl19JvgZO8 7:40 PRODUCTS OF THE YEAR 2017 HAUL - Must Haves for Every Household 355 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NKeUqaqNiM 10:07 PLAN WITH ME - MARCH Functional & Simple Planning 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZpZmkfVGqc 31:05 FOR MY VALENTINE | TeamYniguezVlogs #217 635 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8IbEbpPkIA 4:19 COSTCO HAUL - BIRTHDAY PARTY 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6huxzcNu6Y 9:58 H&M HAUL - EVERYTHING 70% OFF!!! 3.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL2XodImP6U 22:48 Colby's 1st Birthday PARTY! Finally! | TeamYniguezVlogs #218 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-64CShQykU 6:01 HOW I MAKE BUFFALO WINGS 814 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHj1ClWpbNs 1:38 WHAT I COOK IN A WEEK | EPISODE 3 752 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CXS_0n5ngc 21:11 WHAT IS SHE CONFESSING? | TeamYniguezVlogs #219 721 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSDV7c3zeII 3:55 COSTCO HAUL | MARCH 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jb7JANZN3U 21:45 DYLAN'S 1st BROADWAY AUDITION | TeamYniguezVlogs #220 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfokbd4zd3E 20:12 3 MONTHS WITHOUT DADDY | TeamYniguezVlogs #221 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cayS8wnp8A0 20:12 SAYING OUR LAST GOODBYES | TeamYniguezVlogs #222 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFpG5Wyb1mI 26:12 MINI TARGET HAUL | TeamYniguezVlogs #223 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxKYNfOBy64 24:03 DADDY'S HOME AFTER 4 MONTHS APART | TeamYniguezVlogs #224 1.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQZ-Xnw0lfs 2:32 COSTCO HAUL | APRIL 1.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLfAGlYR_m0 27:53 SPRINGBREAK 2017: Build-A-Bear, Picnic, Genesis G90 & NY Knicks Game | TeamYniguezVlogs #225a 880 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsgmaRtO7SA 11:15 FEELING COMPLETE AGAIN | TeamYniguezVlogs #225b 607 views11 months ago FAMILY TIME - SPRINGBREAK ROADTRIP Day 1 | TeamYniguezVlogs #225c 912 views11 months ago THE DOC IS IN! - SPRINGBREAK ROADTRIP Day 2 | TeamYniguezVlogs #225d 623 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqNRmhqezoE 12:29 SPRING CLEAN WITH ME - THE BIG PURGE!!! 999 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dySluzChmGc 12:08 DADDY'S LEAVING AGAIN |TeamYniguezVlogs #226a 1K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnCuElZbIpc 16:47 WE'RE MOVING TO LAS VEGAS!!! | TeamYniguezVlogs #226b 3.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeesjDWT3Kc 7:01 ONE YEAR OLD UPDATE! 772 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxKdCa97qq8 15:21 BOSS BABY | TeamYniguezVlogs #226c 550 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWE97KC03og 8:50 DOWNSIZING MY WARDROBE 671 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE4Ffzc3Y2c 20:18 COLBY'S 1ST CRUSH | TeamYniguezVlogs #227 623 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCOJmqb0TtI 13:10 How We Pack & Organize Our Dance Competition Bag 15K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zzI29FPyec 19:15 1st SHOOT & 1st COMMUNION | TeamYniguezVlogs #228 1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8bJqUAy-gM 11:23 DISAPPOINTING COSTCO HAUL & VLOG | MAY 1.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7Dlmw9WN_w 18:02 SO YOU'RE NOT HAPPY? | TeamYniguezVlogs #229 716 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6e2ip_As50 8:12 DIY PLAY AREA | UPDATED FOR BABY #4 1.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSgltB23wKY 25:03 MOTHER'S DAY & STARBOUND | TeamYniguezVlogs #230 752 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYC54xGu4j0 26:24 AMERICAN GIRL BIRTHDAY VLOG | TeamYniguezVlogs #231 994 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SDJnVBTWXg 11:54 LIFE LESSONS LEARNED | TeamYniguezVlogs #232a 705 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qlIG9So5DQ 10:45 MALIYA'S 8th BIRTHDAY | TeamYniguezVlogs #232b 1.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuSF1iRSX1Y 11:52 SHOE SHOPPING WITH 4 KIDS | TeamYniguezVlogs #232c 1.2K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNSaveFHFJM 2:44 COSTCO HAUL | JUNE (Family of 6) 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kffMN1kJcnQ 33:19 OUR LAST RECITAL | TeamYniguezVlogs #233 1.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5ijslu9Ezs 2:59 TAKIN IT BACK TO A FAMILY OOTD! | SUMMER DAZE IN NYC 576 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ewCxzMnF7E 21:06 IS IT BOBA OR BUBBLE TEA? | TeamYniguezVlogs #234a 739 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmzcTW8TS0o 16:03 FAREWELL TEAM YNIGUEZ | TeamYniguezVlogs #234b 1.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2H00TE1ZOzU 3:30 6 year old Dylan Dancing in NYC #DdancesEverywhere 318 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkWEUu06j-E 23:04 LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IN NJ | TeamYniguezVlogs #235a 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyTKP7KxTMo 11:56 GIRLS DO A FASHION SHOW! | TeamYniguezVlogs #235b 477 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3z3gAbMrwk 11:17 SUMMER FASHION TRY-ON HAUL | MOMMY & KIDS 760 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB_op69qAq8 10:18 JUNE FAVORITES 2017 | MOMMY & KIDS 401 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pssoDHy-NUE 15:37 1st WEEK OF SUMMER! GARAGE SALE, NEW CAR & WATER PARK | TeamYniguezVlogs #236a 803 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmhH6eHxCds 15:10 KEEPING THEM BUSY | TeamYniguezVlogs #236b 738 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bA8l00HLEUg 20:52 DADDY'S BACK AFTER 7 MONTHS OF LIVING APART | TeamYniguezVlogs #237 1.1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL433f1pXts 2:30 LAST COSTCO HAUL IN NJ | JULY (Family of 6) 818 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lGBRrt7L7g 16:49 LAST WEEK LIVING IN NJ & OUR FIRST TIME ON SET | TeamYniguezVlogs #238a 803 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZqouX_24AQ 25:15 OUR LAST TIME HERE | TeamYniguezVlogs #238b 786 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo8oKnP3RSI 15:02 EMELYN'S VEGAS VLOG #1 | TeamYniguezVlogs #236c 750 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyuY1QHAuEE 18:27 EMELYN'S VEGAS VLOG #2 | TeamYniguezVlogs #236d 409 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bc6rCydCwSA 3:02 PREGNANCY MUST HAVE | MONITOR YOUR BABY'S HEARTBEAT AT HOME 703 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iklVvYiT1w 23:17 MOVING WEEK MELTDOWN | TeamYniguezVlogs #239a 1.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SELIgEisWCE 14:01 MOVING DAY TO LAS VEGAS - DITL | TeamYniguezVlogs #239b 2.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOzVkvV5c54 9:43 OFFICIALLY MOVED IN | TeamYniguezVlogs #239c 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEKQNCQJb3o 5:47 MY EMBARRASSING "MOM"ENT 1.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1c9K3tvKFEc 2:28 EASY BACK TO SCHOOL BREAKFAST | FRENCH VANILLA FRENCH TOAST 762 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1HsohjdkKI 1:40 COSTCO HAUL | FAMILY OF 6 IN LAS VEGAS 1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKdjTZrragA 18:11 11YEARS LATER & I'M BACK - OUR FIRST WEEK IN VEGAS | TeamYniguezVlogs #240 1.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTnE8fcYpjE 11:20 BACK TO SCHOOL HAUL | KidsShoes.COM, H&M & CARTER'S 1.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3YcGU9m-KE 23:34 BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING IN VEGAS | TeamYniguezVlogs #241a 2.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3Dff44na74 12:11 MY 37th BIRTHDAY VLOG | TeamYniguezVlogs #241b 898 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1gicY-6fb0 2:57 COSTCO BIRTHDAY HAUL | FAMILY OF 6 913 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsXTC6yvr9U 19:24 ARE YOU MAKING NEW FRIENDS? | TeamYniguezVlogs #242a 776 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-goZyqIeY4 23:27 BACK TO SCHOOL ORIENTATION & PARTY ANIMALS | TeamYniguezVlogs #242b 893 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1CIXsTbIsg 12:08 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IN VEGAS - DITL | TeamYniguezVlogs #243a 1.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8WxFvRARR0 14:30 KIDS CLOSET ORGANIZATION - GIRLS BEDROOM 1.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmJxL7V3jXE 17:00 GOTTA GET USED TO THIS | #TeamYniguezVlogs 243b 1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9TH9EzBFTY 5:51 EASY BACK TO SCHOOL LUNCH IDEAS | August 2017 8.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1N08MoQ63c 16:53 BACK TO SCHOOL HAUL | KIDS & MOMMY TOO! + GIVEAWAY 937 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4SbhhS6ESg 8:26 KIDS LUNCH & SNACK ORGANIZATION | BACK TO SCHOOL 92K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-RI_6o6lKE 17:12 MOMMY ANXIETY ATTACK | #TeamYniguezVlogs 244a 897 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te0ihodUpaU 5:20 COSTCO HAUL & VLOG | SHOP WITH ME 1.2K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIKq799VTSM 15:32 REARRANGING FURNITURE | TeamYniguezVlogs #244b 862 views7 months ago GET READY WITH ME | NEW DRIVER'S LICENSE 526 views6 months ago IKEA SHOPPING, HAUL & BUILDING FURNITURE - DITL | TeamYniguezVlogs #245a 1K views6 months ago THEY'RE ALL SICK!!! | TeamYniguezVlogs #245B 924 views6 months ago POWER HOUR - SPEED CLEAN WITH ME | LIVING ROOM & DINING ROOM 925 views6 months ago CAR-AOKE & FIIZ DRINKS | TeamYniguezVlogs #245c 603 views6 months ago HUGE COSTCO HAUL & VLOG | FAMILY OF 6 4.7K views6 months ago How I Organize Our Electronics | Travel Tips Family of 6 563 views6 months ago FALL HAUL ON A BUDGET | MOMMY & KIDS | SWAP.COM 1.1K views6 months ago SUNDAY FUNDAY AT AVENGERS STATION | TeamYniguezVlogs #246a 378 views6 months ago KIDS RANDOM ACTS OF KINDNESS + $150 GIVEAWAY! | #KidsCaringChallenge 434 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AzmmVldgpQ 20:31 TRAUMATIZED IN TARGET | TeamYniguezVlogs #246b 640 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-qisNmfsuc 19:21 WEANING TODDLER ALREADY? LAST BABY... | TeamYniguezVlogs #246c 705 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UcgePgcydY 3:52 EASY BENTO LUNCH IDEAS | September 2017 1.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7jDD2oTA6w 20:30 NOT FEELIN "IT" | TeamYniguezVlogs #247a 407 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUVlONLr4rs 16:47 BRYAN'S 38th BIRTHDAY VLOG | Sugar Factory & Date Night | TeamYniguezVlogs #247b 748 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sgLPzFByRI 10:15 EM'S FIRST VIDEO SHOOT WITH PRODIGY DANCE CREW | TeamYniguezVlogs #247c 919 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Zwfq31Wcp0 11:24 COSTCO HAUL & VLOG | FAMILY OF 6 | MID MONTH SHOPPING 3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geYaUsyNR-k 15:34 WE CHERISH OUR DATE NIGHTS | TeamYniguezVlogs #248a 411 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CR8u6JilKI 24:07 DON'T TOUCH MY BABY! | TeamYniguezVlogs #248b 987 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ju27LHMJquE 11:07 CLEAN WITH ME & THE KIDS DO THEIR OWN LAUNDRY TOO | GIRLS BEDROOM, BATHROOM & LAUNDRY 989 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV1A01h7-wY 6:48 FALL DECOR HAUL FOR OUTDOORS | AT HOME STORES 400 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf5UV7yZfoc 19:43 2 LIES 1 TRUTH WITH MY 9YEAR OLD EMELYN | TeamYniguezVlogs #249a 544 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSR4ELemtuE 21:04 EXCITED FOR WHAT'S TO COME | TeamYniguezVlogs #249b 712 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Efe1e5GK2VA 9:05 COSTCO HAUL & VLOG | FAMILY OF 6 | OCTOBER 1.9K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CchoJS_Wj2A 14:29 #VEGASSTRONG | TeamYniguezVlogs #250a 397 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWYhMe_AExc 16:57 WE NEED A MINIVAN | TeamYniguezVlogs #250b 560 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIhXh7RrEkw 19:56 GOD WAS LOOKING OUT FOR ME | TeamYniguezVlogs #251 702 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QksKYb_cYUQ 11:18 GIRLS ROOM TOUR & ORGANIZATION + GIVEAWAY 985 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sg3bbXnvbPY 10:22 TARGET DOLLAR SPOT CHRISTMAS DECOR | SHOP WITH ME & HAUL 2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmrpEPEnQOE 15:42 I'M SO PROUD OF YOU | TeamYniguezVlogs #252a 795 views5 months ago CLEAN WITH US! 2 MOMS & 8 KIDS! | TeamYniguezVlogs #252b 666 views5 months ago COSTCO SHOP WITH ME & HAUL | FAMILY OF 6 2.3K views4 months ago I HOPE IT'S NOTHING | TeamYniguezVlogs #253a 535 views4 months ago DYLAN'S 7th BIRTHDAY | TeamYniguezVlogs #253b 593 views4 months ago GIRLS COOKING BREAKFAST - DITL | TeamYniguezVlogs #253c 477 views4 months ago TANGLE TONGUE TWISTER CHALLENGE | MOM VS. DAUGHTERS 372 views4 months ago Walking Dead Birthday Party | TeamYniguezVlogs #254a 391 views4 months ago HALLOWEEN WEEK 2017 | TeamYniguezVlogs #254b 327 views4 months ago BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING & GIVEAWAY | HOLIDAY GIFT GUIDE FOR KIDS 774 views4 months ago COSTCO HAUL & CHRISTMAS SHOPPING | FAMILY OF 6 1.7K views4 months ago WHAT'S IN MY TODDLER DIAPER BAG? | MY LAST DIAPER BAG EVER! 509 views4 months ago CHRISTMAS DECOR HAUL & HOW WE STARTED DECORATING 303 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHmeR84uBe4 18:04 EMOTIONAL SCHOOL CONFERENCES | TeamYniguezVlogs #255 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tJbu9QlurI 20:52 EVERYTHING IS MANIFESTING | TeamYniguezVlogs #256 385 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rjva_7MIKWc 6:00 LeapFrog LeapStart | HOLIDAY GIVEAWAY! 185 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV0fYKlrWYs 16:55 Decorating Our Christmas Tree | TeamYniguezVlogs #257 326 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laLu9g22TB8 8:01 CRYING OVER SHOES | TeamYniguezVlogs #258 402 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnaAbDdBgYQ 8:31 Emelyn's 1st LA Audition! | VLOGMAS Day 1 | TeamYniguezVlogs #258b 552 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAtQcZVtH7A 12:07 TARGET SHOP WITH ME | AFFORDABLE CHRISTMAS GIFT IDEAS | VLOGMAS Day 2 1.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1xO-wKas_4 9:51 BIRTHDAY PREP | VLOGMAS Day 3 | TeamYniguezVlogs #258c 349 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yWfzNF-ucg 7:53 EMELYN'S 10TH BIRTHDAY PARTY | VLOGMAS Day 4 | TeamYniguezVlogs #259a 537 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjMtQ1C8-ec 13:34 Emelyn Turns 10 & Gets Her First Phone! - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 5 | TeamYniguezVlogs #259b 724 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mcIDLXCklI 7:48 ICE SKATING BIRTHDAY PARTY HAUL | Oriental Trading Company & Etsy | VLOGMAS Day 6 471 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjADuSMXEiE 17:12 BLACK FRIDAY HAUL | H&M, Nordstrom, Zara, F21, Tobi, Erin Condren | VLOGMAS Day 7 457 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smMcZnGCNjs 7:23 PRE-HOLIDAY PURGE - Donating More Stuff! | VLOGMAS Day 8 337 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6EvHhXghZ8 9:47 Decluttering my ENTIRE Makeup Collection | VLOGMAS Day 9 747 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF9DY0KNIWE 9:58 WE MISS YOU GUYS! - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 10 | TeamYniguezVlogs #259c 239 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-YhLXBuxxI 12:19 CHRISTMAS SHOPPING AT FASHION SHOW MALL - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 11 | TeamYniguezVlogs #260a 477 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUkqZLmiFmU 12:47 SHOP WITH ME AT WALMART & OUR CHRISTMAS CARDS 2017 - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 12 | TeamYniguezVlogs #260b 525 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhugOgV4-aw 8:32 COSTCO SHOP WITH ME & HAUL | FAMILY OF 6 - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 13 | TeamYniguezVlogs #260c 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-85hKSfu6I 6:52 VLOGMAS FAIL! - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 14 | TeamYniguezVlogs #260d 265 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpdWAAKOTxE 10:08 THEIR FIRST BABY COUSIN! - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 15 | TeamYniguezVlogs #260e 299 views3 months ago ICE SKATING & GINGERBREAD HOUSES - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 16 | TeamYniguezVlogs #260f 235 views3 months ago TAKIN IT TO THE STREETS - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 17 | TeamYniguezVlogs #261a 320 views3 months ago THE STRUGGLE! - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 18 | TeamYniguezVlogs #261b 180 views3 months ago COLBY VLOGS - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 19 | TeamYniguezVlogs #261c 248 views3 months ago LAST MINUTE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 20 | TeamYniguezVlogs #261d 514 views3 months ago IT'S BEEN A ROUGH DAY...FEELING DEPRESSED - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 21 | TeamYniguezVlogs #261e 512 views3 months ago MY BROTHERS ARE HERE! - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 22 | TeamYniguezVlogs #261f 357 views3 months ago HOUSE HUNTING & MY PARENTS ARRIVE - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 23 | TeamYniguezVlogs #261g 757 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLaIuJ62U3s 14:15 CHRISTMAS EVE SURPRISE - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 24 | TeamYniguezVlogs #262a 741 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QjqyfkqJP8 8:05 CHRISTMAS DAY IN VEGAS - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 25 | TeamYniguezVlogs #262b 562 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imjaeuGyQVU 8:05 DANCE OFF & HOUSE HUNTING - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 26 | TeamYniguezVlogs #262c 468 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NmpsPR7R1A 10:52 SCARIEST DRIVE OF MY LIFE - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 27 | TeamYniguezVlogs #262d 394 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bh5rRJ61sW0 7:35 ROADTRIP TO SEDONA WITH 4 KIDS - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 28 | TeamYniguezVlogs #262e 349 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QZfMJ7qnH8 10:11 BEST NEWS EVER FOR 2018! - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 29 | TeamYniguezVlogs #262f 769 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7xQoku5P9Q 7:25 WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS FIGHTING - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 30 | TeamYniguezVlogs #262g 518 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQ4EzhCco0 9:06 NEW YEARS EVE - DITL | VLOGMAS Day 31 | TeamYniguezVlogs #263a 469 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qizdf6aXCbw 20:43 DRUNKEN KARAOKE IN LAS VEGAS | TeamYniguezVlogs #263b 357 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52Y6KcoUyZ0 16:43 MOVING INTO OUR NEW PLACE | TeamYniguezVlogs #263c 1.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZ2ZGv-xEm8 2:00 COSTCO SHOP WITH ME & HAUL | FAMILY OF 6 | JANUARY 2018 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMw9hypaBOI 19:10 IT FEELS AMAZING | TeamYniguezVlogs #264 747 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQOXaJll3o8 12:43 MY 2018 GOALS FOR THE NEW YEAR 355 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdhO4FBv3sw 11:19 FABLETICS HAUL | My NEW Workout Gear for my NEW Fitness Journey 598 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaVyR2FnQCo 14:44 MORNING ROUTINE FAIL | TeamYniguezVlogs #265 883 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kN8XLfRqBIU 8:02 WHAT I COOK IN A WEEK | 2018 Episode 1 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqr5y7kZMpk 18:35 STARTING SPEECH THERAPY | TeamYniguezVlogs #266 809 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZczimexkxU 12:09 SEXY NURSING BRAS & Valentine's Day Gift Ideas | HUGE ADORE ME HAUL 574 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F27U_MhTQec 9:08 WEEKLY VLOG FAIL | TeamYniguezVlogs #267 469 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6sw_oX6j3M 3:13 COSTCO SHOP WITH ME & HAUL - $100 BUDGET | FAMILY OF 6 1.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcg6TLjU5VM 4:00 WHAT I COOK IN A WEEK | 2018 Episode 2 1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Zzkwa637Hs 9:56 CLEAN WITH ME 2018 | POWER HOUR | 2nd BIRTHDAY PREP 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUHSCsJBFVo 17:36 COLBY WANTS A PURPLE BIRTHDAY CAKE | TeamYniguezVlogs #268 601 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtHvIk_mzvI 23:49 COLBY'S 2nd BIRTHDAY! | TeamYniguezVlogs #269a 927 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1V6GW0_ge8 18:24 Valentine's Day & 2 Dance Competitions in 1 Day | TeamYniguezVlogs #269b 554 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mdjgoua-DhY 25:45 WATCHING OLD DISNEY VLOGS | TeamYniguezVlogs #270 496 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJVJ-QNwQZ4 7:46 GREETABL UNBOXING - Most Unique Gift I've Ever Received! 273 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cs64uta5NII 5:16 WHAT I COOK IN A WEEK | 2018 Episode 3 554 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek1f7BNLdqk 27:49 "L" is for...Loser! | TeamYniguezVlogs #271 528 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLHTQ9nkFAU 5:19 COSTCO SHOP WITH ME & HAUL - $100 BUDGET | FAMILY OF 6 1K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGW5qLb2vjc 15:22 MARK MY WORD | TeamYniguezVlogs #272a 491 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mjkTq0MGWI 18:05 EXHAUSTED BUBBAS | TeamYniguezVlogs #272b 337 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkCx5_efWo8 11:38 HOME DECOR HAUL & 5 GIVEAWAYS! 391 views6 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwTUyxt99gs 5:41 WHAT'S INSIDE MY KIDS EASTER BASKETS 2018 7.4K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ij5xSO-xAfc 5:26 CLEAN WITH ME | LIVING ROOM, DINING ROOM & KITCHEN 392 views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkWgaLK-69E 26:12 CRAZY A** WEEK & Mini Old Navy Haul | TeamYniguezVlogs #273 109 views6 hours ago mommytipsbycole Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART